Hurt me Again
by Who really Knows
Summary: Originally "Oh the Scandal" Rumors, fights, and over-all questionable mental health. Read through, word by word, of what happens between these boys. How will they grow? How will they interact? And what the hell exactly happened that August of their Senior year to cause such a big freaking ruckus? SasuNaru, very freaking long, Other pairings are a possibility, review PLEASE.
1. Prologue

**I know what you're thinking…..OMG WHO REALLY KNOWS THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH FICTION YOU'VE STARTED! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?! **

**Well actually, this one was written WAY before the other's were, and I just am eager to start sharing it little by little and see how it goes. I'm enjoying Pink Vengence very much (go check that out yo!) and I'm still updating WOP and POP, as for Knowing the Enemy **** frowny for the last chapter which sucked hot stinky lactating ass! **

**My point is! I'm bored! T-T that's right, bored and suffering from a weird form of writer's block, so that's why I've started posting these two projects a little early T-T (by 2 projects I mean Pink Vengence and this one) **

**If you don't know any of those fuckin stories then go read some! :D yay! Maybe some more reviews might help, they really helped with Knowing the Enemy (Chapter 10 is looking super freakig long u guys) Maybe that will get me all geared up! **

**Anyway on with the prologue which I have never done ever O-o**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah I've heard about that freak, he was institutionalized for killing cats or something when he was eleven right?" The girl wearing bright pink earrings commented to her friend with the spikey green earrings sitting next to her- they will be referred to as pink and green Chick.

"Yeah that's right, he's friends with that one guy, what's his name, oh I know-"

"Shikamaru Nara." A boy slouched in his chair, leaned his head back, his eye's rolling back and forth as he searched for rumors, "He supposedly worships Satan or something. He wears a lot of that crap on his face and dresses like a fag. He's friends with the dog dude-"

"Kiba Inuzuka! Oh he's so hot, I see him on campus all the time and I haven't had time to say hi!" Pink Chick touched her cheeks with a smile while her friend rolled her eyes in the next seat.

"If you ask me, Kiba is still a freak. He's always at the park walking those stupid dogs! Choji is the only normal one of that crowd, sure he's fat but he's nice and he doesn't do anything creepy so that's a plus."

"Whatever." Pink chick rolled on, "Oh but you know who's really hot?"

"Oh I think I know, Sa-"

"-suke Uchiha." Finished a normal looking blonde haired kid with his arms crossed in the chair. "He was new on campus a few months ago, but he quickly made himself known on campus by making enemies with Shikamaru of all people. I don't know what he did, something about killing his cat or something. If you ask me, the guy is a freak, but a lot of the girls like him so I guess he's popular. Is that all-"

"You wanted? Cause I really want to go home now?" The boy slouched in his chair swung his head to one side at the brown haired man sitting in front of him.

"Sure, I guess you're free." Replied Iruka looking over at Kakashi leaning against a wall behind the student with a sigh, the lazy boy rushed past the teachers, eager for freedom.

"This is going to be harder than it looks huh?"

Iruka had no real idea how truthful that conclusion was.

* * *

**If you're sitting there like "What the fuck is this about?" then my mission was accomplished! YAY missions! WHoo! **

**Review ~! Or go to the next chapter and review~! Or review them all individually because that would be just awesome of you!**

**Thanks T-T**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n Sasuke is the only one with first person point of view, if this is confusing let me know but I do my best to not make it so!**

**Woah O-o so wasn't trying to create a poem, guess you don't realize it unless you know…em..**

**Okay I was trying there…ENOUGH OF THE DORKNESS READ ON!**

**A.N: Who Really Know's can't write anything but Haiku's XDDD**

* * *

**Chapter One: All Alone**

I was one of a thousand new kids to start their first day in the second semester at Kohona, or Kehena, or how ever the hell it's spelled High School. Really, what an original name, I mean who would think to name a school after the city it's in?! Only no one!

Loser's all of them.

It was all Itachi's fault, he was the one who had to go and get himself killed in a car wreck causing Kakashi to be concerned about something or another for my mental health, which in turn prompted him into suggesting we move out of the "big city" and to this little ridiculous laugh of an urban area.

It was freaking fantastic.

Luckily, I was ignored about 90 percent of the time, and the rest of the time I invested in casually glaring on anyone who dared to even glance in my general direction. Teacher's for the most part ignored me, and lunch was a real blast because I got to watch this one kid punch this other kid in the face, successfully knocking out some teeth.

That was probably the highlight of the whole experience, yeah it defiantly was.

Tired, exhausted, and just overall annoyed by the existence of life I dragged myself through the front door only to see my ever attentive guardian spread out on the couch watching the news with a book propped open on his stomach begging for attention. He smiled up at me, "How was your day Sasuke?"

What an asshole. Why you ask, would I say that so such a wonderful man? Well, let me tell you why. Not only did Kakashi work at the school as a counselor, but he also passed by me on my three mile trek home honking his horn and waving with a bright smile on his face. So not only did he not give me a ride to begin with, he didn't offer me one home when he passed by me and its fucking cold outside-that makes him the biggest asshole that ever lived.

"What's with the face? Are you not feeling well?" Kakashi asked with a shrug, "I told you it was going to be cold today, you should have taken your other jacket."

"You mean the pink one?" I commented dryly as Kakashi picked up the lonely book to tend to its longing for affection.

"Well if you want a new jacket Sasuke, then you're going to have to get a job, money is tight." He flipped a page, one eye staring at me for a reaction.

"I'm sure this is some form of child abuse." Kakashi didn't reply as he flipped another page, "I'm not going to get a job no matter what you do."

"Classifieds are on your bedside table." Was counselor's only reply as I walked down the hall, slamming the door as Kakashi called down the hall, reading my mind, "I would say you could move out, but you need money for that?"

Damn Kakashi. I know what he's trying to do, but at the same time why the hell did he have to get me a new pink jacket? A teacher's salary isn't much to begin with, did her really have to go to such extremes to make a point? Of course knowing him, it was also for entertainment purposes.

Itachi's smirking face greeted me next to the classifieds resting on my bedside table, my alarm clock snickered with evil thoughts for rude awakenings in the morning beside them and my lamp, well…it just stood there being boring and not doing much of anything, "This is your fault you know?"

No it wasn't. I knew that, and Itachi knew that, but still…I don't think he would mind being blamed for things every once in a while. If he didn't like it, he shouldn't have died the way he did.

Bastard.

* * *

**Alright! If you haven't caught on already, the characters are a bit different!**

**Now let me explain, they are but they aren't. Like for instance, Sasuke might act a little bit…off…with the inanimate objects (purely just for entertainment purposes on my part) but he's not going to strut around in high heels singing Mary Poppins songs anytime soon (There should be a fic for that) **

**Its hard to explain, and I don't know if there is a specific word for this because quite frankly I suck at Lingo O-o I mean it, when I'm an old person I'ma be twice as screwed at figuring out what the young people mean then you guys rolling around in your fancy floating wheelchairs. **

**Yeah, that's right, they hover! **

**Alright well O-o next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everyday life BS**

Five thirty in the morning.

The numbers glared at Naruto with a new found infamy, the blonde shifted his head around trying to not disturb the other body that was there.

He stared at Shikamaru's face pretending to sleep in his ultra-plush mattress, ever since he got industrial piercings; Shikamaru had started treating the fluffy pillows as enemies and threw them on the floor when he came over.

Naruto inspected his friends face; one nose stud on his left nostril, a lip ring on the right side, one on his left eyebrow, snake bites, three or four piercings on each ear, and a new piercing on his tongue. Naruto wondered when his friend had turned into such a masochist. His hair was long, but styled with the left side of his hair weaved back and pinned back in a spiky looking way on the back of his head, the hair on his right side had some bangs with longish hair cut, except he saw Shikamaru shave underneath of it some, so that it made it look…well layered and really weird to the blonde. He never ridiculed his friend of his weird style, but at the same time he never understood it. (*1)

The hairstyle looked good and was even appreciate by some select females, but Naruto was pretty sure that no one will ever have hair like that. Unable to contain himself any longer, Naruto unleashed his words, "When are you going to stop with the piercings?"

"When are you going to stop with the mysteriously disappearing animals in the neighborhood?" his friends comeback was sharp and prepared, it wouldn't be that surprising to Naruto if the brunette figured out the conversation a long time ago.

"Shika! Don't tease me about that, you know it's a sensitive topic! I didn't kill any cat's I swear!" ,whined Naruto pulling on his friends arm as he shifted around in bed, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I don't know why Naruto, maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's five something in the morning, I haven't been able to sleep, and my body is sore as fuck." Shikamaru replied in a long bored sarcastic tone as he snuggled into the mattress, trying to make a point by getting comfortable.

"You want a Midol?" Shikamaru punched him in the arm instantly, causing the blonde to whine again as he clutched his arm and rolled into his pillows. "I meant a pain reliever geez!"

"That's not what you meant and you know it, hurry up and get me some aspirin or something to make up for it." ,commanded Shikamaru, not even bothering to open his eyes once as the blonde rose from the bed clutching his arm still, mumbling something about mean friends under his breath, and heading for the bathroom nearby.

It was pretty often that Shikamaru would show up sometime in the middle of the night and spend the night with Naruto, since he was the only one in their group of friends who lived alone. Eventually, Naruto gave him a copy of the apartment key and bought a queen sized bed for the two to share since Shikamaru wouldn't let him buy a separate bed. His friend claimed that it would just be a waste of money and to spend that kind of currency on himself instead, but Naruto had an inkling that Shikamaru secretly enjoyed the comforts of knowing another person was around in case he died in his sleep or something. But Shikamaru would never admit something like that, so Naruto just let him drift off to denial land.

Would pain medicine be enough?

With a shrug, Naruto closed the bathroom cabinet anyway, pain medicine was better than nothing. Returning to the bedroom, he watched Shikamaru pull out various items from his backpack and arrange them on Naruto's dresser.

"You may as well just keep some of that here." The blonde commented, setting the medicine on the dresser beside some make-up brushes.

"That's too much money, I stay at other places sometimes you know?" replied Shikamaru, wincing as he poked the black eye forming on his face. "Ugh, why does he have to be so annoying?! Can't he hit me in a more convenient place? Fucking asshole, I hate applying this shit on my face all the time."

Naruto didn't say anything as he started getting ready for the day, as far as the rest of the population is concerned, Shikamaru's make-up only consists of some guy liner and maybe a little bit of black eye shadow, but that was just because Shikamaru was really good at making the rest of the make-up look really natural on his skin in order to cover all of the bruising and stuff. He referred to it as blending and learned it from Ino who works in the place where Shikamaru goes for all of his piercing needs.

None of his friends judge him for the make-up; they knew why he wore it, after-all they were there they day he made the decision.

_It was on a Thursday, the night before Shikamaru's step-dad had come home drunk for the first time since Shikamaru's Mother passed away the previous week or so, or at least the first time Shikamaru had to deal with it considering that even then he spent a great deal of time with Naruto making an effort to care for his new little sister. _

_That was the Thursday, in History, when it all went down. _

_Ebisu was teaching, he was only a sub but he always took the job very seriously, and so, naturally, when he caught a whiff of student misbehavior he shoved his large lens glasses up his nose, walked over to the snoozing Shikamaru and loudly yelled, "Shikamaru Nara! Sit up and take off those sun glasses."_

_Shikamaru sat up, but he didn't touch the sun glasses, which only seemed to egg Ebisu on even more. The teacher crossed his arms, glaring down at Shikamaru as the class watched in shock at the situation at hand. Shikamaru, well known for having a long fuse and an explosive temper on campus, versus Ebisu, strict sub with perverted tendencies and a sharp tongue; would it end well? The students were sticking around to find out. _

_Slowly, but surely, Shikamaru slowly took off the sun-glasses. Initially he considered keeping them on might be less of a hassle, but after observing the teacher more he just decided to get it all over with. _

"_Have you been fighting, where did that black eye come from?" The students blocked by Ebisu all jerked around in their seats trying to get a better view while the rest of the class pulled out their phones to text the latest gossip. _

_As smart as Shikamaru was, he seemed at a little bit of a loss, maybe it had something to do with the killer headache and the lack of sleep. Kiba, who was sitting just two seats over, decided to come to his rescue, "I know what happened!"_

_Everyone turned to him, excluding Shikamaru, with large eyes begging for an answer. _

_With a bright smile, the brunette explained, "He tried to hit on a mailbox." _

_The room sighed and groaned at this statement, so Naruto piped up to aid in the charade. "That's right! I was there to, it was a mailbox! How was he supposed to know it was taken? It's not like the little flag thing was up?" _

"_Both of you be silent." Ebisu growled, sweating as the class was slowly becoming more and more out of his control, he glance down at Shikamaru who was now wearing a bit of a smirk._

"_It's true teacher, mail-boxes are kind of my thing." _

Two weeks of troublesome detention, and no unwanted questions asked. It was a win for Shikamaru, but there was still the worry of it happening again. So his friend took up the make-up thing just a few weeks later, and why not? It's not like it didn't fit in with his image.

Since middle school, Shikamaru was labeled with the Satan boy title; mostly because he became friends with Naruto during that time and for some reason he just seemed to go to the flow of that title especially when his mother died in childbirth two years ago, leaving Shikamaru and his little sister in the care of their step-father. Yoshino would have never left her son with him if she knew she was going to pass, but in the end where else would her children go?

Naruto finished dressing and turned around to catch Shikamaru staring at himself in the mirror with a worn look. He just had until next year, and then he was eighteen and could move out with Mariko, in the meantime he was trying to hold out on the chaos surrounding his home. "You know it's a Friday? We don't have to go to school today."

Shaking his head, the brunette snapped out of his stupor, sighing into his reflection as he responded, "I know I'm too tired to deal with that shit-storm, but if I don't go right now things in my household might escalate even more. I have to wait for, what do they call it? The cycle of abuse? To roll its way back on the good side before I make any moves like that."

"Yeah…that's true. I know you worry about Mariko being in the middle." Naruto commented, silence falling over them as they continued on with their morning routines. It was already 8:12 before they resumed any sense of conversation, by that time Shikamaru managed to get at least some sleep and the blonde had burnt breakfast twice because he kept nodding off against the refrigerator door.

The walked outside, pausing slightly as Shikamaru readied his phone to dial the same number as usual. "Hey Kiba, how is she?...You took her to daycare already?...Ah she said that huh…..Nah, I'm okay it wasn't anything at all…No seriously, it was just another stupid incident, I don't even remember how it started….alright, we'll wait for your sorry ass then." Naruto smiled slightly at the sound of Shikamaru's chuckle, it was refreshing to hear it again. Times like these were the hardest for his friend, Naruto was always worried that sometime something would happen and somehow everything would escalate beyond the point of recovery.

Shikamaru hung-up, pointing to the right down the sidewalk without speaking because Naruto already knew what he meant and sure enough, it was hardly any time at all before a figure was running toward them with his backpack thrashing madly behind him. "Hey fuck bags you miss me?"

"Who would miss you Dog Breathe?" Naruto sneered back as the three began to walk in the direction of Choji's house, he lived just across the street but was not allowed to hang out with Shikamaru anymore because of all the drama with is step dad and the school rumors- that meant they had to hide when they went anywhere near his house.

"You would." answered Kiba, pinning the blonde down with a noggie while maintaining the same pace as they reached the front of Choji's lawn, "Say you will always be my bitch."

"You will always be my bitch-Ow!" Naruto squirmed in his friends grasp, "What the hell Kiba! You told me to say that!"

Kiba barked back, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Shikamaru! Kiba won't let go of me!" whined Naruto suddenly, pleading with the brunette who was currently attached to his phone.

"Well he's playing dirty!" Kiba whined as well, also pleading with Shikamaru.

A large sigh escaped the brunette's mouth, one hand poised on his hip as he glared at the pair. "Kiba release Naruto right now and go knock on the damn door, and Naruto stop acting like an idiot. It makes people more irritated with you."

"Who says he's acting." Muttered Kiba as he released the blonde, grumbling all the way to the front door, somehow it had become his official job in the mornings to convince Choji's mother that no, he wasn't a gangster here to defile the innocence of her son's bright future.

Naruto glared at Kiba, rubbing the top of his head as Shikamaru groaned beside him. "I wish I didn't have to do this all the time. It's so annoying to be so underhanded."

"If things were that way, wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be friends with me?" Shikamaru was surprised by the blonde's statement as he stared at the sad blue eyes. If he'd never gotten the reputation then their friendship would have gone in a different direction and Naruto would be all alone. What really bothered Shikamaru, was that Naruto had probably already thought of this a long time ago and it never occurred to him that the friendship was built on more than mutual backgrounds.

Shikamaru smacked the back of Naruto's head before returning to the online chess game on his cellphone. "Didn't I already tell you to stop acting like an idiot?" Silence fell over them, but the glimpse of a smile erupting on the blonde's face caused the brunette to smirk at his game. As long as Naruto understood, that's all that mattered.

Kiba walked around the corner of the bush hiding the boys from view with a frown on his face, "That jackass already left; apparently he had some sort of practice or something?"

"Oh…we'll have to ask him about it at school." Naruto frowned at Shikamaru's back as the brunette began to walk back in the direction of the school. Talking to Choji at school would be damn near impossible if Shikamaru had lunch detention because the pair had nothing else in common with their daily schedules.

Beside the blonde, Kiba glared down at the changing expressions of Naruto's features. Sure, Kiba liked Naruto, they were friends, but sometimes he really got the urge to take the blonde's middle finger shove it up his left nostril and hold it there while laughing at the squirming loud-mouth idiot.

He tried to not question why his urges were always so damn specific. "Naruto, did you ever decide what you were going to do about your job?"

Naruto laughed, "A job? I don't have one."

"That's the point dumbass!" snarled Kiba as he gripped the neck of the blonde's shirt and shook him in place, "You owe me 120 dollars! I need the money back sometime!"

"I'm trying Kiba! It's not easy, no one wants to hire me!" complained Naruto, pushing at his friends chin for release, Shikamaru sighed as he considered just leaving them behind to walk to school alone. "I need help finding one! If you want me to have one so bad, I need help!"

The pair paused, glaring into each other's eyes for a moment before Naruto was released with a "Fine.", from the canine specialist.

"Can we walk now." Sighed Shikamaru, rubbing his temples as he sent glares in their direction, both boys chuckled nervously in response before following the aching Shikamaru's form all the way to school as silently as possible, that way they wouldn't have to die prematurely.

It wasn't until they reached the front doors of Kohona high school that they would talk again, Kiba said bye and headed in the opposite direction when Shikamaru noticed the far away gaze of his blonde friend as he drifted along the crowd, "Naruto, you coming with me to class or what?"

"Huh-oh yeah!" replied the blonde, running to catch up to his friend, in the distance a few people snarled in his direction but Naruto was blissfully unaware. "You know what I just remembered, there is a new counselor person coming into today right?"

"Oh yeah." Groaned Shikamaru, as they neared the Speech classroom where Mr. Sarutobi was standing at his door per-the-usual with the look of an experienced prison guard, "Man I bet their going to start calling u-"

Shikamaru got no further in his complaints before Asuma jerked two pink slips in their faces, effectively blocking them from entering the room, with the meek explanation of, "The office wants you both."

"Do we have to go now?" grumbled Shikamaru as Naruto happily examined the pink pass beside him, he'd never seen it before, "I just got here now I have to turn all the way around, do you know how troublesome that is?"

The teacher waved them off as the pair turned around again to head right back to the front of the school, all the way Shikamaru grumbled about how many flights of stairs they had to take, and how many times they would have to open and close doors just to get back to where they started in the first place. Naruto didn't pay any attention; he was too busy contemplating the magic world that was the office.

The first thing they saw walking into the office was a probably new student standing with a really weird white haired male who wore an eye patch and a scarf. Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look about this, sure it was cold outside but it wasn't ugly gay scarf cold just yet.

"Hey Shikamaru, don't you think his hair looks funny." Shikamaru would have liked to think that the blonde whispered this comment, but he didn't instead his voice sounded louder than it had all day as the blonde chuckled heartily while-oh dear god- pointing at the new student. "It looks like the ass of a-"

"Shut-up Naruto, I don't really feel like getting into a fight with someone I don't even know today- or at least not right now." Shikamaru once again sighed as his blonde friend pouted beside him, trying to ignore the glare that was now being directed at them from the new student.

"But it does." Grumbled Naruto, glaring back at the new student with a mixed pout as the receptionist drew their attention.

"Is there anything you boy's want?" ignoring, or not noticing, the rudeness that was radiating from her mouth, the blonde bounced forward eagerly waving the slip in his hands also not noticing the looks he was getting from the new student now standing next to him.

"I'm here to see the counselor!" he smiled at her frown as he handed her the pink slip.

"What for?" replied the lady, glaring at the slip in her hands as she marked on it.

"I don't know lady, you were the ones who called me here!" visibly holding back a laugh, Shikamaru silently handed his pass over as well. The lady glared at both of them as she shoved a finger in the direction of the weird looking man standing with the new student right across from her.

"Get them out of my sight, Kakashi." ordered the receptionist lady as the white haired man only shrugged in response. Naruto made a silly face at the new student only to be ignored during this moment; Shikamaru was the only one who noticed with a shake of his head.

"Which one of you wants to see me first?" asked the weird looking man, Kakashi supposedly. Naruto and Shikamaru examined each other for a second before they mentally decided on the best course of action.

"I'll go first." Responded Shikamaru, beside him Naruto happily agreed. Shikamaru wanted to be out of the office and on his way to class where he could sleep as soon as possible and Naruto wanted to stay in the office where he could stare and annoy as long as possible. It was a fair deal for both friends.

"Follow me then." The white haired male was strangely silent, examining Shikamaru's hair, piercings and that one tattoo he had of a swirly pattern just barely visible on his left fore-arm. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara." He groaned, rubbing his temples once again as his head throbbed. There just had to be a new counselor today, life couldn't give him one fucking little break. Ignoring the sudden pain inching its way up his left leg, Shikamaru followed the teacher into his plain office answering every question asked as the other male flipped through a file he retrieved from the slot in his front door.

"So you've been to the counselor a lot before?"

"Apparently."

"I see here it say's you've been in a lot of fights inside and outside of school?"

"Apparently."

"You've also had trouble with staying awake in class and behaving?"

"Defiantly."

"But you score very high on your end of the year tests?"

"Apparently."

Kakashi sighed, taking off the scarf from around his neck only to reveal somewhat of a mask covering his face. He noticed a brief curiosity flash in Shikamaru's eyes before fading away into boredom. They sat in silence as Kakashi studied him for a moment, trying to fit all the pieces that were one the table together. "You know Shik-"

"Look-counselor." interrupted Shikamaru rubbing his temples, "I really just want to be left alone right now, I'm not in the mood for this. It's my life I have the freedom to do what I want with it, my business is my own, so I just wish that everyone would stay out of it."

Shikamaru waited as the white haired man took in his words, he'd done this a million times before and in a sense it was a bit of a test now just to see if he could get by and be left alone. Maybe he might have to suffer a boring lecture about his reflection on the school or whatever, but other than that he wouldn't have to deal with much else.

He was pretty surprised when Kakashi responded with a shrug and simply said, "Well that's fine, but I'm still calling you in here every week Shikamaru. Regardless of what you say or do, it's what I'm doing. You can go, and send in your blonde friend afterward."

Shikamaru didn't say anything as he stood up; he was way too pissed off, great now he had to find a way around the prying eyes of his school until the end of the year. When he made it back to the front desk, Naruto was happily chatting to the receptionist about the fish one the wall and the new student from before was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto, I hate to interrupt you interpretation of fish life and all, but it's your turn." Naruto smiled, waving a goodbye to the relieved receptionist as he made his way down the hall leaving Shikamaru to sulk his way back to class. For some reason he was just so excited to be called in here, nobody ever wanted to talk to him before! Even Shikamaru was forced into talking with him!

"Hi!" Naruto said, plopping down in the chair waiting for him as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde who looked around the room. This person was just such a crazy contrast to the kid from before; it put him in a bit of a shock. "I've never been to the office before, not even when I register!"

"Really?" questioned Kakashi looking down at the three files sitting on his desk, groaning mentally at the ball of sunshine now plopped in his office.

He was surprised when the student paused, rising from his seat to lean into the older male with a questioning look on his face, "What's with the mask? It looks stupid."

"Yeah well so do-Its nothing." Kakashi mentally kicked himself; he was in a job right now, why was he already losing his patience?

"Hey! Were you going to call me stupid?!" the blonde jumped up in realization, pointing down at Kakashi with a glare on his face.

"Nope." replied the counselor with a sigh, "Please sit back down."

"Whatever old man." Grumbled Naruto, taking a seat again as the white haired male resumed his staring at the three files sitting on his desk. This was going to be a long day.

"So what's your name?" he tried, the blonde frowned more in seat and Kakashi mentally questioned when the overly sunny weather started to be obstructed by clouds.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" the blonde saluted with a wink, Kakashi held back another unfavorable comment as he flipped open the file sitting in the middle…and was met with something almost totally blank beside some notes of detention and personal information.

Kakashi eyed the blonde warily, he thought he was supposed to be seeing only a few of the major troublemakers in the school today, "Naruto, do you know why you're in here today?"

"Nope!" replied the blonde, picking up the plaque off Kakashi's desk and inspecting it with interest, Kakashi reached out, snatching it back from the blonde as politely as possible and placing it back on his desk.

"Well….do you have an idea of why?", tried Kakashi, poking the blonde male for answers.

"Uh….nope?" shrugged the blonde, searching for something else to inspect around the room.

"Well could you try and think of at least one thing that would put you in my office." sighed Kakashi, biting back his tongue.

"Well…I was in an asylum for a while, so maybe that's it!" exclaimed Naruto with a bright smile at the stunned Kakashi, this would explain a lot. "They released me though so maybe not, I was told I was better by the dudes."

"Hmm…well from now on you have to come in here every week okay Naruto? At least once a week, think of today as a greeting of sorts." Explained Kakashi, rising from his desk to open the door, finally he would be rid of the blonde. "I'll see you next week."

"Okay, you should buy some toys or something I'm going to get bored stuck in here with you." Commented Naruto as he walked through the door, Kakashi barely managed to stop the hand that was coming down on the blonde with a vengeance.

This was going to be the very definition of troublesome.

(Lunch time)

"You see Choji today?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as they shifted in line; large gaps spaced behind and in front of them as students tried to avoid the pair.

"Sorry no." Naruto answered, stretching his arms out and around, "waiting in line is killing me!"

"Agreed." Shikamaru answered, looking down the long line with a devious glint in his eyes, "You know what Naruto, why are we even waiting in line?"

The blonde grinned back with a mutual understanding, "That's a good question!"

Honestly speaking most of the time Shikamaru was the one who wanted to avoid fighting and confrontation just in general, but occasionally on bad days such as this one when his temper was about to explode he'd be interested in doing some questionably aggressive things. It was so unlike him that at first his friends worried for his mental health, but eventually they realized that it was just his temper shining through, after all how does the saying go?

It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

Shikamaru and Naruto stepped out of line, heading for the very front where they simply cut in without any complaints; well…there was the exception of the one unaware new student. "Hey!"

Shikamaru turned around, staring down at the new kid who was surprisingly built, not that it mattered. Behind them, the students nearby took a deep breathe, silently pulling out their phones for more rumors and text.

"Hey." Was all Shikamaru responded, causing a few students nearby to chuckle, Naruto put one arm around Shikamaru's shoulder giving a small wave to the new student as well.

"You can't cut in front of me!" one glance downward and Shikamaru noticed the hands of the new student curl into fists, good.

"Who says?" shrugged Shikamaru looking around with a bored stare, in the corner he spotted the teachers who were supposed to be "on duty" but instead seemed engrossed in a conversation about something or another.

"I do!" claimed the new student, standing up for himself. Good for him.

"And you are?" Shikamaru replied with a gesture toward the other boy, beside him Naruto laughed with a point.

"He's nothing!" exclaimed the blonde, not paying any attention to the new student.

Shikamaru eyed the other boy, from his head to his toes, before turning back to Naruto. "He does look like nothing."

"Hey! Let's nickname him Nobody!" answered Naruto, releasing Shikamaru and taking a step back.

It was at this moment that Nobody lunged forward punching Shikamaru in the face, he froze horrified to see Shikamaru practically unaffected as he faced the opposite direction. Naruto backed away slowly, heading down the rest of the line and happily chatting to the aggravated lunch ladies. He'd just let Shikamaru blow off some steam.

Nobody couldn't move as Shikamaru's head swung around, and he was greeted by a glare more intense then he'd ever be able to imagine, "That…fucking…hurt."

And before Nobody knew it, he was lying on the floor missing three teeth with about a hundred or so other students who'd recorded the whole moment on their digital devices. The teacher's came running instantly, scolding Shikamaru as they "escorted him" to the office where he would be suspended for three days.

You know what he called that? Vacation time.

"Today was a long day." Groaned Shikamaru, stretching his way down the sidewalk, even if he was suspended he felt awesome.

"I can't believe you got teeth out man." replied Kiba, watching the video recording over and over on his phone, "I wonder if they would switch my lunch to your time if I asked, I always miss out on the good shit."

"That's because you're a loser." Naruto commented, sticking out his tongue as the brunette lunged forward gripping the blonde's shirt and shaking him widely again. Shikamaru let this continue for a while as he considered the possibilities of being kicked out of school. It would probably happen, and if it did then he would be able to work longer hours for Mariko.

As troublesome as it was to take care of her, Shikamaru was fully committed to her. He'd even named her, though he never told her that instead he made up a bit of a white lie and told her that their mother chose the name. He figured that the girl would need something to hang onto in life.

Especially with a father like hers.

The three high school boys walked up to Happy Playfields Daycare looking odd in the setting as children ran past the fence playing and hollering. Kiba and Naruto found themselves playing with the little girl often when Shikamaru would shove her into one of their homes so that she wouldn't have to see anything he didn't want her to see.

The caregiver smiled at the three boys with paint splattered on the side of her apron and her disheveled ponytail hanging from the side of her head. "Hey Shikamaru, Mariko had a bit of an issue at naptime and she bit anther girl for taking a toy, so we put her in time-out."

"Yeah, lately she's been doing that because someone has convinced her she's a puppy." Kiba whistled nonchalantly, his eyes wandering around the room as they avoided the not-to-subtle glare from Shikamaru. "I'll take care of it."

The trio stood around in the front office as the caregiver walked into a back room to retrieve the infant girl. Kiba grumbled angrily through clenched teeth about not knowing the consequences of imaginative play.

"Here we go!" exclaimed the caregiver, returning with a miniature female version of Shikamaru in her arms. At the sight of Shikamaru, the little girl instantly started to squirm, reaching her hands out toward the teen with a whine. (2)

"Thanks." Replied all three boys as they walked out the door, one cute little bundle of joy now in their care. Once outside, Mariko was more interested in her surroundings than ever, pointing out various things as they walked back to Shikamaru's house.

"Puppy." she pointed to a cat perched on the top of a stoop, licking its paw.

"No, Mariko that's not a puppy that's pure evil." Corrected Kiba, Shikamaru glared down at him signaling Naruto to smack Kiba's arm lightly. "I mean-it's a cat….a not so very nice cat, the scratch you and you go "ow!" and then they walk away just ask Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed, not noticing as the little girl shifted in his arms so that she was looking at his face. To his horror, she pointed into the area above his eye and stated, "Ow." He tried with every fiber in his being not to panic as he looked at the other to for some source of information. Naruto and Kiba both inspected his face frowning before shrugging their shoulder's simultaneously-meaning there was nothing visible.

"Mariko, do you by any chance mean to say eye." Asked Kiba pointing to his own eye and then Naruto's repeating the word, "Eye."

"Eye." Mariko repeated, pointing at her own-leaving the three boys to sigh in relief. She pointed out a few more things before dozing off on her brother's shoulder; it was his fault she had such a hard time taking a nap. In the end, Shikamaru couldn't help but spoiling her by letting her sleep with him whenever she wanted.

They walked up to the small little two story house that was Shikamaru's humble abode, Kiba shuffled around inspecting the area. "Where is your step-dad?"

"Drunk in outer-space and by that I mean he went fishing two states over with some buddies from somewhere I don't care. I got the text before lunch that he wasn't going to be home." Shikamaru explained, trying not to wake Mariko as he opened the front door.

"Let me guess- you're supposed to keep your ass home, watch the baby, and not invite anyone over." Shikamaru nodded at every word coming out of Kiba's mouth, and why not it's happened at least a dozen times before. "So I guess I have to call my mom and see if she will let me spend the night."

"Naturally." Replied Shikamaru setting his key's on a table nearby as he walked into the living room where he place Mariko on the couch to sleep.

"You know Shikamaru I have a question!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen and started opening the fridge for things to eat, Kiba followed him "I thought you said that you didn't want any trouble this morning, or to fight anybody."

"That was before I knew my Step-Dad wasn't going to be here dumbass." Shikamaru grumbled, fretting somewhat over Mariko as she snuggled into the soft cushions, "Try not to wake Mariko please!''

"Can she sleep on the couch?" Naruto inquired as he peeked through the small hall and into the living room.

"Are you kidding me? I have a hard time getting her to sleep alone anywhere else." Replied Shikamaru, shoving past his friend and reaching for the freshly made sandwich in his hands, "Thanks."

"Hey! That was mine!" the blonde whined and Shikamaru took a seat at the dining room table.

"Well now it's mine." Shikamaru replied, taking a bite out of the delicious goodness.

"But I made it." Pouted Naruto.

"That's the cycle of life, you make a sandwich, and you think it's yours and then BOOM!" Kiba slammed his hands on the table, "Someone else is eating it!"

With a smirk, Naruto swooped down and stole the sandwich from Kiba's plate, stuffing it into his mouth as Kiba rose from his chair and began to chase the blonde around the house, hollering so loud they woke Mariko.

With a sigh, Shikamaru watched on, after- all it was these moments he cherished most.

Even if they were a huge pain in the ass.

* * *

**1. Sorry if this description of the hair is confusing, but it's because Naruto is kind of confused about it so as a reader you are to! But I've seen this hair style before, and I actually really like it, but I don't know if you know what I'm talking about because it's one of those styles that only looks good on some people and is rarely seen?**

**2. Mariko was someone who I originally wasn't going to put in the story, but I didn't like the plot without her, so she's in here anyway. If anyone who has a deviantart or whatever wants to draw her out for me that'd be awesome. I'd love to see that! if you dont like her :/ sorry**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know its really short, but don't worry Sasuke's will get longer. This chapter was more of filler, or check-up chapter then anything that really pertains to the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Car Trouble**

It wasn't that Kakashi forced him to be here, or that the white haired man left shoved him out of the car in front of the shop and drove off to do God knows what.

I decided that I wanted to be here.

That's right I, Sasuke Uchiha, wanted to be here right now in this somewhat intriguing, pathetic excuse of a mall. And why would I want to be there? Avoiding the stares of women, the massive giggling, and the sound of high heels preying behind me as I run into random shops praying for a savior- all that was exactly what I wanted to do with my free time.

Because my so called "guardian" was insisting I get a job.

I didn't mind working; I'm always the best of anything I work at, that's not the problem. The problem was, I didn't want to work here in any of these stupid little places. Folding shirts, flipping burgers, and dealing with the overall flow of customer service were some things I really didn't want to handle. No, I think I was just built to hand bigger and better things like meetings, coffee breaks, and the occasional firing of an incapable employee.

And I wouldn't be doing that for a long time.

"How's it going?" smiled the Kakashi as I stalked past the bookstore, he was humming while checking on them in his bag, obviously happy.

"How's what going? I'm walking around the mall." I acted like I wasn't at all annoyed in anyway, the last thing I need was to let Kakashi on to anything.

"Don't be a smart ass." Kakashi opened one of the books, flipping through it as we neared the food court I've past by five times today. Apparently we are going to eat, because Kakashi starts immediately walking to the nearest food place, "Sasuke, do you want to get in a good college."

Great, I know where this is going, "Yeah."

"Then as your counselor I have to say, get off your ass and get a job." The book slapped shut; a soft thudding noise filled the air as the people in front of the line turned around to stare at us. Great, just what I liked, staring.

"Hn." Damn, he got me.

"You know what Sasuke….let's go eat somewhere else." Curiosity beckoned me as I stared up at Kakashi; he was looking over at some tables nearby with an unreadable expression as he turned around slowly. I looked over spotting a mess of kids, wondering which one of them he was trying to avoid.

I didn't know at the time that there was one table in particular he was trying to avoid.

When we made it outside, the sight of our car was disastrous. Slushy goo painted the hood in a red swirled mess of ice and syrup. I tried not to look nervous as Kakashi freaked out over the car mentally, sure he was standing still staring at the offending stain with a blank look, but I knew what was going on behind that mask.

And it was terrible.

* * *

**I like chapter Five better! So hold on for that one XDDD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves! I wouldnt know T-T, PLZ REVIEW! **

**Also. If you read my other stories expect updates by the end of next week at the very most, I'm working on it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mail-box Mayhem**

"Don't you fucking do it Kiba."

The mischievous brunette froze in place, the carcass of a cockroach hovering in the air above the supposedly at the time sleeping Shikamaru's face.

"I'm serious." Warned Shikamaru, his eyes glaring open as Kiba stood above him in his room. Naruto was still passed out on the floor mumbling into the sheets and blankets he and Kiba were forced to share last night. Mariko was also still snoozing in her cradle on the other side of the wall next to the bathroom door. "If you drop that on me….I will kill you."

A smirk erupted on the side of the brunettes face as his fingers unclasped the cockroach, allowing the body to fall on Shikamaru who immediately shot up with an unknown amount of speed. He ran, his feet pounding down the stairs with Shikamaru hot on his trail.

Hopping over the couch he managed to create a barrier between the two, Shikamaru froze on the other side, still glaring. "One way or another Kiba."

He made a break for it, dashing past the lazy teen, completely surprised when his feet went out from under him and he crashed head first in to the tile floor just beneath the stair case. Shikamaru immediately pinned his arm behind his back, Kiba fumbled around trying to get him off. "Say it!"

"No!" Kiba shifted more and more.

"Say it!" repeated Shikamaru, adjusting himself so that he was now sitting on top of Kiba's back and arm.

"No!"

"Kiba, if you don't say it I'm going to force feed you the cockroach." threatened Shikamaru between clenched teeth.

"What are you guy's doing?" mumbled the sleepy voice of one Naruto Uzumaki making his way down the stairs while rubbing his eyes, both boys froze in fear as those blue eyes fluttered open taking in the site. "Hey! Are you guys wrestling? That looks like fun!"

"Naruto no!" cried both boys in unison as Naruto leaped through the air, landing right on top of Shikamaru and Kiba, pinning them both to the ground.

"Naruto get up!" growled Shikamaru, trying to push the blonde's elbow of his face.

"I can't…breathe…" gasped Kiba unheard below them.

"You guys know the rules!" chirped Naruto, bouncing up in down in excitement causing the two boys beneath him to groan.

"I'm your bitch." Both boys mumbled as the blonde leapt up and danced around the living room, Shikamaru glared at Kiba, punching him in the arm.

"This is all your fault." He complained, popping his shoulder. Now they both had to follow one order of Naruto's during the course of the day and lord knows what that would mean.

"Shikamaru I want a sandwich! Extra cheese!" Naruto ordered with a point.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm on it Captain Obvious.", growled Shikamaru as he stood up and turned around to make his way to the kitchen.

Naruto paid him no attention as he moved on to Kiba, "And you….I want you to not mention your dogs for the rest of the day. "

"What?! That's not fair! That's hard!" proclaimed Kiba, plopping into the couch, "Why can't you order me to do something else? Something fairer, I mean all Shikamaru has to do is make you a freaking sandwich."

"With extra cheese." Commented the blonde as he turned on the TV.

"How is that important?" Kiba mumbled, glaring at the floor as images of his dogs flooded his head, damn Naruto, now he wanted to talk about them more than ever.

"Sandwich." Shikamaru said, setting a plate on the coffee table in front of Naruto before turning right back around to get Mariko who could now be heard whining in her crib, only stopping once in the bathroom to quickly apply the make-up he almost forgot about. As troublesome as it was, that was side of his life Mariko shouldn't be aware of. She cooed at him, bouncing happily at the sight of him entering the room. "Hold your horses, I'm getting there."

"Shi." She said, reaching her arms out toward him repeating, "Shi."

"Shikamaru." Answered, well, Shikamaru as he pointed at himself and then pointed at her, "Mariko."

"Shi." She said again and he sighed, wondering if he was really doing a good job at raising her. It's not like he was a female, with whatever secrets those mysterious creatures held. Everything he read always had something different to say, and even though he tried to apply them to the best of his ability it just seemed to him like he was missing something vitally important for her.

He did know one thing though; he defiantly wanted to buy her a bed.

He'd been saving up for one since his mom died, working odd jobs over the summer constantly to keep up with the small child's growth. But providing is what he was skilled at, nurturing? That was questionable.

"Come on, you want to dress yourself today Mariko." He pulled out tiny clothing for her to wear; she examined them for a little while, poking at the designs before clumsily putting them on. Occasionally, Shikamaru would aid her without her knowing, because if she did know then she would become irritated with him.

Unfortunately she was turning two in a week, and it seemed like her temper tantrums started just a bit early. Shikamaru wasn't really sure if it was normal or not, like it's already been stated.

He just wasn't sure of anything.

Shikamaru followed in front of the tiny girl as she scooted herself down step by step, the smell of burning eggs filled the air and he knew Kiba was attempting breakfast, he could cook almost anything but breakfast-that was Naruto's forte.

Mariko reached the end of the stairs, clapping instantly at a job well done, praising herself. He couldn't help it; he smirked a bit before heading in the kitchen where he knew she would follow.

Naruto was already waiting at the kitchen table, flipping through some sort of magazine, when Mariko stumbled up to him and presented a gift of a toy car she produced from her pocket.

"Awesome! Look Shikamaru it's orange!" Naruto held up the small vehicle with a bright smile, Mariko bounced and giggled beside him, obviously happy that he liked it.

"Sure is, Kiba what the hell are you doing?" He instantly frowned looking around at the mess the brunette produced in the kitchen. Flour, egg remnants, and bits of bacon caked the counter-tops with intensity un-seen anywhere else in the world.

"Making an awesome breakfast to bribe you with?" chuckled Kiba nervously as he panicked over the smell of burning bacon.

Who on God's green Earth would dare to burn bacon?

"I'll tell you what, how about I'll take care of the rest and you get your ass to cleaning my kitchen because I'm not doing shit today." Shikamaru commented, gripping the spatula from Kiba's hands as the brunette frowned. Mariko waddled in, holding out her sippy-cut to the dog boy who instantly smiled down at her.

"You want juice right?" he said to the silent girl, who only shook the empty cup up at him. Taking the hint, Kiba reached down, took the cup, and headed to the fridge while nervously glancing at Shikamaru as he proposed his idea, "Umm…I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall?"

"Hell no." replied Shikamaru, placing the bacon on a plate as it finished cooking, a pile of somewhat-okay eggs nearby, and what looked like it might be pancake batter waiting to be cooked next.

Kiba grabbed the juice, allowing the door to slam shut on its own accord as he walked back to where the sippy-cup was placed, "Why not?!"

"Why go?" asked Shikamaru, "So I can watch you drool over girls and go all fanboy crazy in the game store no thanks."

"You act like I'm the only one who goes fanboy crazy in the game store…." Mumbled Kiba, recalling the many times Shikamaru and him spent waiting around for a release, nerding out on ever small detail of the game they could find. As he handed the tiny innocent little girl her juice, Kiba was suddenly struck with the most wonderful idea. "Would you like a bear Mariko?"

The spatula in Shikamaru's hand froze mid-way into flipping a pancake as he tried not to send a dirty look in Kiba's direction in front of his sister. "Bear?" he heard the tiny girl answer, just hearing the small amount of anticipating excitement he knew was boiling within her. "Mine?"

Kiba smirked at Shikamaru's back, watching the knife dig deeper in his friends back and turn as he said, "That's right Mariko, your very own bear."

Inside Shikamaru was internally bleeding to death at the sound of his sister's excitement as she attempted to clap her hands together for the third time that morning, only this time she dropped her sippy-cup and Kiba had to bend down to pick it up. He mentally cursed himself, sure the little girl had toys, but she didn't have any stuffed animals and as far as Shikamaru knew girls like stuffed animals. It's not like he hadn't tried to buy her ones before.

He just always got so embarrassed at the check-out line in the stores.

"But you have to ask your brother first." Explained Kiba, pulling a serious face as the girl stopped clapping and looked over at her older brother, she made her way toward him and he bit back a curse at the feeling of her tugging at his pajama pants.

Preparing him-self, Shikamaru looked down at his little sister, her big brown eyes gazed up at him blinking once as her lower lip slightly pushed forward and she mumbled the words, "Bear?"

Shikamaru looked away for a second to send Kiba an evil glare, but the brunette was busy facing the other way as he cleaned the counter humming an unrecognizable tune. Reluctantly he looked back down at the girl again, telling himself,_ all you have to do is tell her no_.

"Shi." She said, her head tilting to the side slightly, successfully driving the knife straight through his heart.

"Fine." Shikamaru groaned, sickened by the sound of Kiba singing "Yay!" with his little sister as they clapped their hands together.

Kiba was just asking to die today.

(after breakfast skip)

"It's so cold!" groaned Naruto as he trudged along behind the other boys, Shikamaru ignored the blonde by checking on Mariko snuggled in his arms, her blanket keeping her warm as she continued chatting in baby speak about something or anther while Kiba yelled back at Naruto.

"Man up! It's just a little bit of wind, get over it." There was no way Naruto was going to ruin this wonderful chance! He rarely goes to the mall, and the game he's been dying since its announcement was there in the wonderful mall, sitting on unsuspecting shelves just begging to be bought. "Besides how can you complain about the cold when you're downing a slushy?"

"Shut-up! They looked delicious." Mumbled Naruto, picking up his pace to keep up with the others.

"Dumbass." Sighed Shikamaru, shaking his head as he looked between Kiba and Naruto, "both of you."

"Shikamaru!" whined Naruto, sneaking an arm around his shoulders, "Don't say that!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want, dumbass." Was his reply as he shook the arm off and pushed himself forward, damn Kiba for making him walk so damn far just so he can get his damn game.

"Ignore him Naruto, he's just grumpy because he lost this morning." Explained Kiba, stretching his hands into the air as the mall game into view.

"What did he lose?" asked the blonde, having missed the conversation in the kitchen that morning, Kiba didn't answer him as he quickened his pace and began to job towards the massive doors. Leaving the blonde to trail behind them unnoticed as he pondered what Kiba meant.

Once they were all inside after waiting for Naruto to stumble in, Kiba immediately began to head in the direction of the game store, stopped only by large force of a tug on his sleeve, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Shikamaru, Kiba turned around only to be twice as freaked out that Shikamaru was actually smirking and not glaring, "We're here because Mariko wants a bear remember?"

And that was how the three teenage boys found themselves in the cutest most lovable place on earth surrounded by the sound of screaming happy kids and obnoxious toys. Shikamaru turned to the other two miserable looking boys, "Alright this is how we are going to do this, we'll take shifts. Kiba you take the first shift since this was your lovely idea while I and Naruto will wait right outside the store."

"Sounds fair to me." Naruto commented, glaring as a kid nearly ran into him. He patted the frowning Kiba's shoulder, "Good luck man!"

"Thanks." sighed Kiba, grabbing Mariko's hand as she happily trailed forward pointing at various objects.

As they walked out, Naruto examined Shikamaru, frowning at the slight wince he caught on his friends face as he instantly headed for the nearest bench, "Are you still in pain Shikamaru?"

"I'm always in pain Naruto, I feel like I'm a fucking sixty year old man or something." Shikamaru sat down, rubbing his knees with a groan of relief. He did a double take as the blonde sat beside him on the bench, "Naruto what the hell happened to your slushy?"

"Oh that?" laughed Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "I had a bit of an accident in the parking lot, but you guys were already inside so I wanted to catch up to you and just left it as it was."

Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh, "What a waste."

Other than the occasionally very loud and considerably rude outbursts that Naruto made about the people passing by, the two boys didn't talk about much else. Though ever few seconds Shikamaru couldn't help but noticed the slight glint of worry in his friend's eye's as Naruto examined him from head to toe.

It seemed like a good half an hour passed before a very unhappy Kiba walked out of the store dragged by the very excited little girl hugging her new stuffed toy. "I thought you said we would take shifts?"

"I lied." Shikamaru bluntly answered, turning his attention to Mariko who plopped her new toy in his lap. Shikamaru playfully commented with a small smirk, "Are you kidding me? This isn't even a bear Mariko."

Mariko only smiled happily, petting the plump stuffed animal deer as she tugged at its antlers. Well, at least it had the shape of a bear. "What did you name it?" commented Naruto, chuckling with a hint of mischief clearly recognizable in his tone.

Mariko looked up at him as if he'd grown a third head, so Kiba leaned down to explain. "You've got to name it. Like Akumaru, I named him when I got him because he's mine."

They all watched Mariko, unsure if a girl her age could even name something in the first place. She played with the antlers a little more, poking its glass eye as she uttered "Shi."

"Great, she names it after me. That's going to be so troublesome." Complained Shikamaru, neither of the other boys fell for the act though; they both knew he was a tad touched. He leaned down to talk to Mariko, "If this is Shi." He said pointing to the deer, and then to himself as he said, "Who am I?"

The little girl seemed confused for a moment before she said, rather clumsily, "Shik."

Shikamaru faced palmed, he was such a failure, Mariko was a growing girl and she wasn't even talking as much as she should, he'd met other children who were younger and spoke better. Kiba studied the various emotions flashing in his friends eyes before the problem occurred to him. "Shikamaru, you know she says your name right?"

"What?" asked Shikamaru taking the hand away from his face as Kiba laughed, "Yeah she says your name when she's looking for you at my house. I think she's just lazy like you are, so she shortens it."

Shikamaru sent a half-hearted glare at the small quiet girl now hugging her bear-deer stuffed thing. "Figures." He said, standing up to stretch his arms in the air, "Let's just hurry up and go to the gaming place."

"Yes!" Kiba fist pumped the air, the suffering of small children chaos was well worth it if he got the game.

Naruto happily followed his friends before someone rather familiar caught his eye, "Hey Shikamaru look at that, it's the guy we saw with the hair that looks like a ducks a-"

"Who is that?" cut in Kiba, ignoring the irritated glare he was receiving from Naruto, why wouldn't anyone let him finish at least that one sentence.

"Some dude Naruto saw in the office Friday." Explained a dis-interested Shikamaru as he contemplated the embarrassment level he would receive from purchasing a book on childcare for toddlers.

"He looks weird." Commented Kiba, mostly to Naruto now, "And really smug to."

"What does it matter what he looks like? Let's just ignore him." Cut in Shikamaru, stepping up his pace just a tad to get far away from the unknown teen.

Kiba smirked, leaning into Shikamaru, "What's a matter Shikamaru, you jealous because someone actually has a crazier hair style than you?"

"Actually, I'm going to chop it all off." Sighed Shikamaru, running one hand over what he now considered just a big mess, "It's getting too long and annoying, it's troublesome to deal with anymore."

"Alright, let's stop talking about hair before my man-hood shrivels up and dies." Kiba clapped his hands together loudly, the game store now in plain sight.

"It's a little too late to save it Kiba." Commented Naruto with a proud smirk as Kiba glared a hole in the side of his face. Naruto would have to pay for that later, when Kiba wasn't in the mist of anticipation for the world that was heaven on Earth.

Unable to contain himself, Kiba ran forward ignoring the calls and complaints from his other friends as he entered the game store alone. Ahh, this was the place! Games, games everywhere!

And Ino?

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Shikamaru and Naruto simultaneously as they walked in, the blonde girl glared at them with both hands on her hips.

"What? I can't work in a game store for extra pay?" she complained, Kiba laughed manically in the corner of the store, ignoring everyone as he held the case of God in his hands. "Is he alright?"

"He's never alright." replied Shikamaru, setting Mariko on the counter as she waved a hello to Ino who smiled at her and waved back. "I was going to wait for later, but would you mind…you know?"

"No, absolutely not Shikamaru!" roared Ino, slapping the top of his head lightly, "I told you if you want more you have to get it yourself!"

"But that's nearly impossible Ino, Shikamaru is a dude!" Naruto stepped in to the rescue, "How's he supposed to enter the world of women and keep his pride!"

"I don't know but he can figure it out." Ino wasn't budging as she crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring Kiba who stood at the counter clearing his throat. "I told you, I'm not aiding you in buying make-up anymore! You need to do that for yourself, and you wouldn't even need the make-up if you figured out a way to get out of the position your in."

"Excuse me." Glared Shikamaru, Naruto grabbed onto one of his shoulders nervously wondering if Shikamaru would even lose his temper on a girl. "You act like I haven't tried anything."

Ino's stern expression softened just tad as she began to ring-up Kiba's new game. "Fine." She said, with a glare and a point in his direction, "but don't expect me to keep doing it for you!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru growled back, biting back a sarcastic comment as he asked another question, "You see Choji lately?"

"Actually no, it's really been bothering me." answered Ino, a tone of concern inching in her voice as she handed Kiba his new game, "That last time I saw him was when he came in with you to get the industrials."

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look, if Choji hadn't even shown up front of Ino for that long then what's really going on? Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, "Well, let us know if you see him."

"Okay." Replied Ino, watching the group walk out of the store, the only one even moderately excited was Kiba at his point, absorbed in his own little world of gaming.

"I think I'm going to go home and play this!" Kiba stated, pulling out his phone to call his mother, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and little Mariko waved goodbye to Kiba as he practically knocked over anyone and anything to get out of the mall. "And they say I'm helpless." Commented Naruto, Shikamaru smirked in response, "I'm hungry."

"If we're eating here you have to pay for it." Shikamaru commented, leading Mariko in the direction of the food court.

"That's not fair Shikamaru!" groaned Naruto following behind anyway, his stomach growling loudly, "I paid for it last time."

"And now you're paying for it again, aren't you lucky." Mariko set her deer on one of the chairs as she crawled into the seat, Shikamaru sat beside her and looked up at the blonde who was pouting with his arms crossed, "I'll make it up to you next week."

"Why are you going to make it up to me next week?" Naruto's eyebrows squished together as he stared down at his tired friend, his confusion growing as Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"Naruto what day is it today?"

Naruto pondered for a second, his eyes widening with realization, "October 5th, my birthday is next week!"

"Right." replied Shikamaru waving off the blonde, "So go get us food for the day and we'll make it up next week."

"Okay!" the blonde bounced off, getting in the shortest line possible at the nearest and cheapest taco place. He glared at the people in front of him for a while before letting himself relax as his gaze wondered.

That's when he saw him again.

It was that boy, the one with the stoic face and the weird hair walking alongside the new counselor guy. A scowl was etched on his face as he replied noticeably reluctantly to whatever it was the white-haired man was saying.

Naruto considered heading in the direction for a second, but one look over at the table where Shikamaru was sitting, eyeing him while talking to Mariko, and Naruto knew that if he even thought about drawing any attention to them Kakashi he was a dead man.

Instead he wondered about the raven-weird-haired boy as he inched forward in line.

What was his favorite color? What kind of bands does he like? Does he even like music? What about movies? How did he get his hair like that? Was he a freak of nature or was it the work of magical hair gel?

These questions tormented Naruto until he sat face to face with Shikamaru, munching away on the taco's in front of him.

"What's eating you?" Shikamaru asked, putting the tomatoes and lettuce out of his taco's for Mariko to snack on.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing eating me." Naruto looked away, taking nearly half of one taco in his mouth as Shikamaru gave him a yeah-sure-right-I-believe-that-look.

Shikamaru didn't have to worry, he'd become more involved with Naruto's worries then he ever imagined.

* * *

**hmmmm...oh how the plot bunnies hop! Don't worry Sasuke-Naruto interaction comes in the Seventh chapter. Its normally not my style to make a plot so slow paced, but everything is for a reason so just hang in there if ur like WHERE IS THE SASUNARU**


	6. Chapter 5

**For some reason I just love this chapter, let me know how im doing on Kakashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Soap and Eggs**

The white-haired male sighed at the sleeping form of Sasuke Uchiha.

A light snore erupted from the teenager's mouth as he squirmed in his sheets and Kakashi considered running to go get his camera for about twelve seconds before deciding that the alternative would be a much better choice. Leaning down, gripping the covers, and pulling; Kakashi ripped the sheets away from the sleeping Sasuke, who sat up immediately, turning to Kakashi with a snarl and a glare. "What the fuck!"

Kakashi was used to Sasuke's grumpy attitude; he was never the best at waking up from anything. In the old days, he'd flip a coin with Itachi to see who would wake him up first. So, with a smile, Kakashi addressed the issue, "You'll be late."

"Late for what?" snapped Sasuke, rubbing his eyes, he shouldn't have stayed up all night playing that new game on his console.

"Late for your job." replied Kakashi, dropping a uniform on top of Sasuke's head before turning around and exiting, ignoring the roar of fury that erupted from the now closed door. It wasn't even a half a second later before Sasuke's bedroom door flew open and he was pounding his way down the hallway, he threw the uniforms in Kakashi's direction.

"What job? Who the hell are you to just set up things for me like that?" his breathing was heavy as he stared at the seemingly still smiling Kakashi. "I'm seventeen, you can't tell me what to do…" the raven haired male finished weekly as Kakashi set the book in his hands down on a nearby table.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you ask who the hell I am to set up things and order you around?" Kakashi cupped his ear and leaned down at a Sasuke who said nothing but looked away. Kakashi dropped his hand after a moment, standing up strait with his hands crossed, "Soap."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as Kakashi gripped the side of his ear and dragged him through the hall, his feet slid on the tile as he gripped at the walls pleading, "Kakashi no, no, what are you doing?"

"If you want to act like a child and through tantrums with cuss words and all that…" growled Kakashi, shoving Sasuke in front of him as he closed the bathroom door behind him, reaching for the sink, gripping the fine white chunk of soap and holding out the bar to Sasuke, "Then you can wash out your mouth with soap."

"You're crazy." Sasuke replied, staring horrified at the soap while looking around the room for an out.

"I'm not, it's what my mother and father did with me and now it's what I'm doing with you." Kakashi leaned forward, a warning gleaming in his eyes as he said, "Take…the...soap."

Sasuke glared as he reached out and snatched the soap from his guardian's hands, turning toward the sink, he turned on the water and did as he was told. Kakashi turned around, saying only one thing before the door shut behind him, "See you at breakfast."

Sasuke glared at the plate of eggs and toast sitting in front of him, clad in his new uniform. Kakashi hummed on the other side of the square table, flipping through his book as he peaked over the edge, "Why aren't you eating, you'll need the strength for work."

"Maybe it's because my mouth tastes like soap." growled Sasuke, glaring at Kakashi, who only smiled somewhat at the sight.

"Then maybe we should learn how not to be an arrogant bastard." Another page flipped as Sasuke went back to staring at his eggs. Damn Kakashi, he wasn't a bastard and he wasn't arrogant either!

He was just better then mostly everyone else.

To make matters worse, the job he got was at a grocery store across from the freaking school. Who know's what consequences could come from that? Rabid fangirls could attack; heated chases and possible rape attempts could ensue!

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, stuffing the bits of egg in his mouth as Kakashi smirked on the other side of the book.

The drive to the grocery store was silent as Sasuke glared at everything around him. Kakashi only hummed lightly while tapping his steering wheel, thinking about what he needed to do before Sasuke's shift was over. There was always the laundry, and what about dinner should they eat out to celebrate Sasuke's first step into adult-hood?

He'd think about it.

Kakashi pulled up to the small grocery store, waving to a moody Sasuke who immediately got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. "Have a good day! Don't kill anyone!"

Sasuke growled stepping into the store, stupid Kakashi.

* * *

**review~! Review! REVIEW! and let me know about Kakashi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Park**

It was just a game of chess.

Shikamaru growled at the screen of his phone, frowning at the screen-name of cacti66 wondering who the hell could put in him such a freaking predicament. The screen flashed with orange, forming the letters "Draw" on the screen.

"What the hell?"

Shikamaru blinked in surprise, turning around on the park bench to see the owner of the voice who said exactly the same thing at exactly the same time. A pair of green eyes met his, and he took in the sight of a blonde girl sitting on the bench behind him, a phone in her hands with the orange words "Draw" flashing on her screen.

"Cacti66?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised as her phone slowly lowered in her hands.

"CloudStalker?" she questioned, blinking back as she stood up and walked around to sit on Shikamaru's side of the bench. "I knew that I was playing with people in my area, but I didn't know it would literally be in my area."

"Yeah." Replied Shikamaru dumbly, he wasn't really used to this type of interaction?

Luckily, Naruto came running up with Mariko on his back, "Shikamaru! Mariko says she's hungry lets go eat!" the blonde froze suddenly when he noticed the female presence sitting next to his friend, "Huh? Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me."

Shikamaru mentally cursed Naruto's mouth as he tried not to look embarrassed, he didn't dare look over at her while he replied, "No I we were playing the same game, I don't even know her name."

"It's Temari." answered the girl in an almost stern sounding voice, before she turned her attention to Mariko who stumbled over to Shikamaru and sat her hands into his lap. "She's cute is she yours?"

"What no way! We're still in high school!" answered Naruto, taking a seat right in-between the two as he chatted away, "She's Shikamaru's sister, but he takes care of her a lot because their Mom died in childbirth."

Naruto noticed the girls eyes slightly widen at the revelation while Shikamaru nudged him with a small glare for saying so much. "Really, my mother did to; I raised both of my brothers practically. Their older now though and more on their own. I'm graduating this year."

"Really?!" commented Naruto, sending a smirk in Shikamaru's direction, "from where?"

"Suna, my brother's and I come here sometimes to visit your mall since ours kind of sucks." explained Temari, "My brothers are both in high-school as well, Kankuro is in junior year and Gaara is in his sophomore year."

"Gaara?!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Do you remember him?! We saw him last year at Kiba's soccer game!"

"Oh yeah." Shikamaru was surprised Naruto even remembered that night considering he spent a lot of time fighting and yelling with people in the crowd, but that was before Gaara showed up and the two got into a bit of a fist fight with the dude. It didn't matter; it ended well apparently since Naruto came out of it smiling.

"So you're his sister?!" questioned Naruto smiling over at her, Mariko whined and started to cry while sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"She's hungry, we have to eat." Shikamaru stated, standing up, scooping his sister in his arms.

"Well bye, Temari!" Naruto said standing up, winking as he explained, "Maybe we'll see you around here again, maybe every other Sunday, and maybe you can bring Gaara with you."

"Okay." Temari replied, waving good-bye to the boys, wondering what the hell fate had just done to her.

"Naruto what the hell was that?" growled Shikamaru, glaring a hole in Naruto's face once they were out of Temari's earshot.

"What?!" shrugged the blonde, "A pretty girl is sitting next to you on a bench and you don't even think to flirt with her, what's going on in your head?"

"Um, I don't know? Logic and sanity?" snapped Shikamaru, trying to calm a squirming Mariko. "What kind of girl wants to date a guy with practically no future and a kid to take care of?"

"An insane one." replied Naruto with a shrug, slyly glancing at Shikamaru as he wiggled his eyebrows, "But one insanely in love."

Shikamaru scoffed, rolling his eyes as his voice poured out waves of sarcasm, "Oh yeah, sure, love. No thanks, the last thing I need is to be attached to one of those crazy females."

"Shikamaru." Naruto paused, his eyes going wide as Shikamaru looked behind him, "Are you trying to tell me your gay?"

"Oh god no, shut up." Groaned Shikamaru as he kept walking, Naruto trialed behind him.

"Because you know I'll still be your friend anyway."

"Shut-up."

"I'm sure Kiba will still be friend with you to, he might be a little trouble at first but you know him, he'll get over it."

"Naruto, shut-it."

"It's really not that big of a deal Shikamaru!"

"Naruto." Shikamaru turned to glare at his blonde friend, as Naruto held open the restaurant door for him and Mariko. "If I were gay, I think I would know by now, and I'm not."

"Okay." Shrugged Naruto, one eyebrow raised as he followed Shikamaru into the small Italian restaurant, mumbling. "But there was that one time at my house…."

Shikamaru glared him into silence as he took a seat with Mariko in her highchair, she whined pushing at the table in front of her and he told her what he always says, "Be patient, your food is coming."

Naruto's fingers drummed on the table, as he waited for the waitress to keep up with the crowd. The boy with the crazy hair, when would he see him again? School maybe, has he heard the rumors yet? What does he really know?

"Naruto!" Shikamaru watched the blonde jump in his seat, blinking at the phone being shoved in his face, "Kiba want's a word, charge your phone when you get home."

"Okay." Naruto answered, pressing the phone to his ear while Shikamaru stared, examining him piece by piece while the waitress delivered drinks to the table." What do you want Kiba?"

"I got you a job. FUCK!" Said the teen on the other line, the sound of a loud crash echoing through the phone, "Who the fuck told you not to die you fucking bastard, I'm almost done with the fucking level and you just want go and get in the fucking way you fucking piece of shit! Fuck! Anyway, I got your ass a job afterschool on Monday, I'll bring your shit so don't plan anything else for the rest of the day."

"Whatever." answered Naruto, handing the phone to Shikamaru who didn't even bother to speak to Kiba and instead just hung up on the conversation all together to stare at Naruto intently, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing." Shikamaru answered with a shake of his head, "I ordered your usual pizza while you were out in day-dream land."

"Thanks." Replied Naruto, sensing the something unsaid but choosing to ignore it, "Do you want me to go home tonight?"

"Uh…." Mariko whined in her seat some more, and with a scowl Shikamaru tried to calm her down while replying, "Well I wouldn't mind but I don't really know when he's coming back for sure. The guy is freaking unpredictable."

"Well, I'll be where I always am and bring Mariko with you this time if you want." Naruto reached out, patting the small girl on the head who instantly went silent at the touch, gazing into his blue eyes with a wide innocent look twinkling in her eyes. "You can't keep bothering Kiba with it, one of these days his mom is going to blow her top off. Screw my neighbors, they can suck it."

"Yeah.", sighed Shikamaru, watching the small girl with a questioning gaze. He knew what Naruto wanted to say, after all he said it once before just a year ago when he carried Shikamaru home after a really bad night; just come stay with me. In truth, even though he rejected those words, Shikamaru desperately wanted Naruto to ask him about it again, he wanted Naruto to be his usual persistent self until he went blue in the face and choked on his own air, forcing Shikamaru to agree.

But the blonde didn't ever ask about it again.

And Shikamaru, he never was the one to bring those kinds of things up without prompting.

So the two sat at a stalemate, neither willing to make a move in complete fear that just one touch of the game being played would cause the entire world as they knew it to crumble upon them as they munched away on their food, drifting into their own ideas and thoughts while Mariko happily made a mess of her macaroni.

They finished in silence, Naruto ended up paying for them all again but he knew Shikamaru needed to save his money so this time he didn't make such a big deal about it. Somehow between the park and eating, the atmosphere grew awkward and both boys wordlessly decided that now would be a good time to part.

"Well, I'll see ya later." Shikamaru shrugged, a sleeping Mariko in his arms, before he turned around to walk away.

"I'll see ya!" called Naruto as he waved good-bye to the other boy, heading for his apartment complex.

And as both boys walked away they both wondered the same thing.

What were they going to do with all of these issues?

* * *

**this one was a bit shorter than the rest, but it had to be done! Not my fav though, I found the ending unsatisfying. SasuNaru or...maybe NaruSasu? because honestly my writing keeps switching between the two, NEXT CHAPTER! Well...at least they interact, I told you it was slow XD things should be picking up after that though.**

**Review~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this is confusing but Sasuke's POV is apparently going to change to third person now, which I didn't even realize that I started writing that way, but I did and its too late to fix it now!**

**Sorry XDDD**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: An Understanding**

"What's with your hair?"

Sasuke looked up from the questionable school lunch sitting in front of him to the idiotic smiling face of a blonde haired blue eyed imbecile examining the locks of his hair with interest. Instead of answering, he mentally came to the conclusion that it was better just not even bother with this guy, it had already been a rough morning for the raven this was honestly the last thing he needed.

Without a word to the blonde, Sasuke stood up and walked away from him, heading for the trashcan in the middle of the cafeteria while ignoring the protests of the blonde following behind him un-noticed.

His new job was hell incarnate, effectively sucking the life out of Sasuke with every task that presented itself. Not to mention Kakashi's newfound favorite activity as of this morning, something he called the "How-Grumpy-Can-Sasuke-Get Game" , which was basically having a bucket of ice water thrown on top of his slumbering body and Kakashi laughing his ass off as he snapped pictures with his new phone. When you add on the idiots in first period, the drooling lifeless zombies that called themselves females, and the impossibly- Sasuke's body fell forward, colliding with the trashcan just inches in front of him. His tray slid across the floor and the surrounding people went still at the sight before them.

Was that oozing wetness what he thought it was?

Sasuke sat up, various substances and plastic ware falling off the torso of his body as he did so. Amused blue eyes met dark eyes of fury without a single flinch. Who the fuck was this guy? Or better yet, who the fuck does this guy think he is?

He lunged forward, his fist colliding with the air as the blonde ducked and grabbed his middle, lifting him momentarily into the air before crashing them both down to the floor. Sasuke relaxed instantly, assessing the situation carefully. The blonde was an experience fighter, and judging from the look on his face, practically unfazed by the sudden rush of violence. Sudden attacks weren't going to work, but….what the hell was up with this kids face? "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Sasuke glared up at the boy, trying refocusing his thoughts on a strategy for beating the idiot into a mushy disgusting pile of nothing.

"Are you stupid or something?" the blonde was glaring now, a frown dug into the corners of his mouth, weighing it down.

"Retard." Sasuke growled before he could stop it, mentally cursing the momentary loss of control, "If anyone here is stupid it's you?"

"I'm not a retard you bastard!" there it was, an opening, Sasuke shoved the distracted boy off of him, sending the blond flying into the side of the trashcan.

He was pretty unprepared for what happened after that.

There was a quiet silence through-out the cafeteria, Sasuke noted dimly that this was an odd behavior for the normally immature near adults before returning his attention to the other boy in front of him. Blonde locks hid blue eyes casted down at the floor, a mess of trash smothered his close from the impact of the trashcan, and the white of his knuckles could be seen gripping the side of the trashcan.

"You…." Erupted a growl from the blonde as a glare made its way to make eye contact with the now standing Uchiha, "These are my new clothes; I got them special from my friend."

"hmph" Sasuke snorted as he examined, what he considered to be, cheap clothing from who knows where. A roar echoed through-out the whole cafeteria as the blonde's turn to lunge forward was cued, only Sasuke was prepared for the sudden movement. He dodged the other boy's efforts with ease, sending the blonde crashing into newly evacuated tables and chairs.

He felt like a red flag teasing the bull.

"That's enough!" a loud whistle sounded, teacher's formed around us, blocking the area and one teacher in particular was heading he pack. Brown hair tied in the ever popular pony-tail fashion of the area adorned his head, and a signifying scar ran across his nose. "Follow me to the office."

Neither of the boys seemed to want to move, but under the warning gaze of the teacher they faltered in their resilience, resigning to follow the man out of the cafeteria which immediately busted into a loud buzz of chatter the moment they left the room.

Sasuke was a new legend and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha." To anyone else, Sasuke was absolutely certain that Kakashi's voice seemed serene and calm, but to him the moment his last name slipped out of that seemingly smiling mouth he knew he was going to be fucked when he got home.

Hard.

"So that's your name." mumbled the blonde sitting across the way in a very loud manner, the receptionist nearby seemed to be wary of his presence as she pretended to be taking phone-calls, apparently to curb any unwanted attention in her area from the blonde. Both boys were forced to change into clothes borrowed from the lost and found, plastic bags containing their previous outfits sat on the floor beside them.

"Shut-up." Sasuke growled as Kakashi stepped between the two boys; giving Sasuke a look that said it all before he turned to address Naruto.

"Are you telling me this whole fight started over a name?" the white-haired male put both hands on his hips as he shifted his gaze from one boy to the other.

That was all Naruto needed to plunge into an explanation, "Well first I asked him how he got his stupid hair the way he did, but then he got up and didn't answer so I tried to follow him only I tripped on my shoe-lace and bumped into him which knocked him into the stupid trashcan-those things are stupidly placed by the way, I have a hard time finding them when their spread out across the room like that because when you think of trashcans you think of them against a wall you know?- Anyway, so he got all mad and lunged at me, and then I tried to calm him down only he knocked me into the same trashcan that I knocked him into and got my new clothes all dirty! Then he didn't even care! And he's a bastard!"

Naruto moved to continue, but Kakashi held up his hands and was just as surprised as everyone else when the blonde actually listened and went quiet. "So what you're telling me is, you are both now going to be suspended for a few days because of an accident and a misunderstanding?"

Kakashi's tone made the whole thing sound stupid, and after hearing it put like that both boy's felt just as stupid as the whole deal sounded.

Irritation glowed off Naruto's features, and Sasuke listened on with partial amusement as the blonde complained, "Why are we even talking to you, it's not like you're the vice principle, plus haven't you noticed this is the reception area Halloween."

Kakashi ignored the new nickname, privately praying it wouldn't stick, "I'm trying to figure out what happened, because Naruto I am your consoler, it's my job."

"No your job is just make sure I graduate High school, don't cause any problems for the school, and past the grades on my report card you job doesn't amount to much else." The words spurred out of the blonde with a sting, and Sasuke watched on with wonder as the blonde's mood seemed to shift into something much darker then he would have expected.

Kakashi seemed just as surprised as he looked at Naruto's flat, unexpressive, stare. Personally, Kakashi was comparing the comment to his one previous encounter with Shikamaru, wondering if those two seemingly different boys were friends because they were more alike than anyone cared to know. "You're right about one thing, Naruto, I was brought in here specifically to keep you and whoever else ended up on my roster from damaging the reputation of the school, but I accepted the job because to me, my job is to make sure that you graduate so you can lead a more successful life."

Sasuke remained silent as he eyed Kakashi carefully, he knew the older man wasn't lying but he was shocked to see that Kakashi would willingly admit to something so personal without batting an eyelash.

It took Kakashi three years to tell Sasuke his favorite color, and the raven doesn't even remember what it was.

Naruto said nothing in response as his blue eyes drifted momentarily to Sasuke and then to his own lap. There was something in the down-cast of those sad looking blue eyes that gripped Sasuke's breath, feeling his chest with an unfamiliar tight sensation.

He shook his head, looking away from the blonde to regain his breathing once again before Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke, "I made arrangements to take you home and talked with the principle myself, don't even think about playing any games for the rest of the month and don't forget that you have work today so be sure to enjoy the walk."

Sasuke rose, following Kakashi out of the office hesitantly with one last look back at the boy named Naruto.

He really hoped his punishment would involve soap again.

* * *

**Yo! So NaruSasu? SasuNaru? Im not really sure which direction to go here? You let me know! XD **

**REview!**


	9. Chapter 8

**XD this chapter was really difficult for me to write, mostly because my plot really is that complicated for this one XD but i got it done! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Thrift Store Mayhem**

Naruto woke up that morning half-expecting the familiar presence of Shikamaru snoozing away beside him, but then he remembered Shikamaru's text that night about his step-dad being a good mood and how he didn't even get mad when Shikamaru told him about the suspension.

That guy was really weird.

Pushing all the crazy aside, the blonde opted to continue his morning in the usual fashion. "It's time to wake up!" he called to into the darkened halls, the humming sound of his air conditioner the only one to respond as Naruto rose from the bed and stalked toward his dresser.

It was going to be a very boring day with Shikamaru being suspended, now he'd have to walk the halls mostly alone excluding the few times he would run into Kiba during the course of the day and the one class they shared together.

Not to mention Choji fell of the face of the freaking Earth.

Fully dressed, hair groomed, and teeth actually brushed; Naruto walked into his living room, shoving various papers and notebooks into his backpack with a curse as his stomach growled. Why does he always forget to eat when Shikamaru isn't here? And to make matter's worse; he'd already brushed his teeth.

Grumbling into the kitchen, Naruto took out all the necessary ingredients and utensils for an egg and toast breakfast for one. It was when the first egg was being guided by the grip of his hand toward the skillet that his phone blasted the beats of "Where's your head at" by Basement Jaxx, indicating that Kiba had been messing around with his phone again.

Naruto set down the egg, turning around to unplug his phone, pulling the small object away from its resting place on the kitchen counter and shoving it onto his ear while he continued to make breakfast, "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet a person?!" Kiba barked on the other end, forgetting his rant instantly as the sound of a sizzling egg penetrated his ear, "Are you making me food dumbass?"

"My ass might be dumb but at least I have a head." mumbled the blonde, interrupting Kiba before he could get another word in, "I'm making food for me, I don't know about you."

"I got you a job." replied Kiba's flat voice.

"So?" Naruto replied, cracking another egg into the skillet after he removed the first one, what was he forgetting to do?

"So you owe me ass-hat." Toast! He was forgetting toast; Naruto abandoned the egg to hunt for the fluffy loaf of bread hiding nearby. "I'll deduct 30 dollars from the money you owe me?"

"Really that much?!" Naruto exclaimed instantly extracting more pieces of bread from the bag at the sound of the offer, "I'll do it!"

Kiba arrived just as the last piece of toast poked its head out of the toaster, which scared the shit out of Naruto and cause him to fall backwards, effectively sending his skillet flipping through the air to land in the sink with a loud clang. Dog boy only pounded on the door impatiently as Naruto dusted himself off from the fall, noticing a chip in the wall above the sink that he was dreading explaining to his land lord. "Shove it Kiba, I'm coming!"

"Well then hurry your ass up and get here, I'm starving!" yelled Kiba's muffled voice just before Naruto yanked the door open, a plain brown package was instantly shoved in the blonde's hands as Kiba invited himself in. Naruto inspected the box sealed with chopped up bits of duck-tape and some gashes on the side were clearly signs of frustration. Kiba ignored the questioning gaze being directed at him as he picked up both plates of food from the kitchen and slapped them down on the small dining room table.

"What is this?" Naruto closed the door behind him, his gaze never lifting from Kiba as he bounced forward and set the box on the table next to his plate of food. Could it be snakes? A bomb? A giant ass toad with a fondness for getting drunk and smoking out of a pipe? Naruto mentally laughed at the image as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, still inspecting the box, unaware of Kiba's irritated expression.

"Will you just hurry up and open it already!" Naruto jumped in his seat at the sound of Kiba's impatient voice clamoring toward him. Kiba pulled out a switchblade, handing it over the table to the blonde with a slightly noticeable blush painting his cheeks. He continued to babble on as Naruto went about the task of opening the damn box, "I tried to warp it, but I'm not very good at that girly kind of stuff. I just looked at my calendar and realized it was your birthday so, and I kinda forgot but then my sister came home with the clothes, and I know I didn't buy them but when I saw them I thought of you so I thought you might like them, it's really stup-"

"Awesome!" interrupted Naruto, holding up the fire orange shirt to his face, snuggling the soft material to his skin, and if he dared to hear it, Kiba would swear the blonde giggled into the material. "I really needed new clothes."

Naruto rose from his seat and bounced down the hall toward his bedroom, ignoring the complaints of Kiba calling behind him, "What are you a girl? Don't get so fucking excited about clothes for crying out loud you're supposed to complain about it or some shit?" Despite the tone of his voice, Kiba was smiling into his breakfast with every word out of his mouth while the door slammed shut behind the blonde.

Naruto held up the clothing to his face, smiling as he pulled the various items out of the box. Oh yes, today, was going to be an awesome day.

And up until now that's exactly the kind of day Naruto was having, an awesome one. Then Sasuke just had to go and ruin it all by starting a fight with him.

He was just trying to say hello to the jackass.

And what did that get him? A trip the office where the old grandpa would look at him with those heavy disappointed eyes and then send him home with a weak wave of his gavel. As expected the old man called out to him, "Naruto." There it was that look, and that tone.

Shame filled his insides immediately; he let down Mr. Sarutobi again by breaking his promise not to fight for the remainder of the year. Naruto already knew from the beginning that it might be a lost cause but…he wanted to try so badly.

In the end it was only that feeling on top of a three day suspension that he was left with, the burning reality that he failed to keep his promise drowning him so far down in an ocean of disappointment that he nearly forgot about his new job.

Kiba refused to tell the blonde what it was, opting instead to force Naruto to meet him outside of the small still existing local grocery store across from the school. Naruto parked himself just a few feet away from the front entrance, why did it have to be this grocery store? He wasn't even allowed inside!

Though Kiba didn't exactly plan on Naruto getting suspended, so that gave him somewhat of an excuse for forcing the blonde here.

After about two hours of sweating in the heat, sending mean texts to Kiba's phone, and people watching; Kiba finally just decided to skip his last class to attend to Naruto, much to the blonde's relief. "What the hell do you do to get yourself suspended?!"

"Oh so when Shikamaru does it, it's cool, but when I do it I'm in trouble?!" Naruto crossed his arms, sending a wary glance to the grocery store entrance. Kiba smacked him upside the head with a growl, "OW!"

"Yes that's exactly how it fucking goes! What Shikamaru does is his business, that's fine he's got other shit to take care of anyway, but you!" the brunette jabbed him in the chest, his voice rising, "Naruto you have too much to lose to fuck up like that!"

"Shut-up, I know that already!" Naruto screamed back, shoving Kiba back a few steps with a weak force. He clutched his chest, inhaling deeply, his eyes closing as the realization that even one of his best friends was disappointed in him stung even harder than the broken promise.

Kiba shifted where he stood, scratching the back of his head, guilt sweeping over him as he watched Naruto struggle before him. "Look….I'm sorry, I over-reacted okay! Let's just move on and go get you settled in that job I got you okay? Hey, what happened to your clothes, what are you wearing?"

Naruto opened his eyes, saying nothing as he reached down for his bag, along with the plastic bag of his practically ruined clothes and swung it over his shoulder. Kiba took this as a silent agreement and dropped the subject of his gift as he lead the way down the strip of shops beside the grocery store. He finally paused at the end of the corner where a thrift shop was placed, un-noticed by anyone who passed by. "This is the place?"

"Yep!" replied Kiba, opening the door with a smile and gesturing for Naruto to enter first, continuing to jabber on as they entered the store, "My friend's family owns this place, I met him in art at the beginning of the year and well…let's just say he owed me one for a particular assignment….anyway, this is where you will be working so try not to embarrass me okay? Naruto? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Kiba tried not to growl as the blonde explored the cluttered shop, what the hell was he thinking? Naruto is probably the clumsiest person in the world; he'd end up breaking half of the merchandize in a week. Oh well, too late to go back now. With that thought, Kiba reached down and loudly pounded the bell sitting on the check-out counter obnoxiously.

"Please don't do that Kiba."

"Ah!" both boys jumped in surprise at the voice that sounded from the other end of the counter, Naruto crept forward carefully just making out the shape of a hooded coat, a kind in sunglasses hiding in it. Though he seemed not to take any interest as he continued on, arranging beetle's in his container.

"Why you ask? Because the loud noise is really very annoying, it disturbs my insects and my ears." Naruto realized that, to his horror, the beetles were moving. "Who is this? The kid you told me about that's starting today right, because if it's not and you're not going to buy something then you really need to leave."

"No-no this is the guy, Naruto meet Shino." Kiba shoved the blonde forward to introduce himself.

"Uh….hi?" Naruto gave him a small wave that went unnoticed as Shino eyed him, adjusting his sunglasses carefully. He shifted nervously under the stranger's gaze, slowly pointing over to Kiba, "Excuse me, I'm just going to…talk with Kiba real quick."

Shino seemed indifferent and gave no response as Naruto nervously dragged out Kiba, the door barely managing to swing shut behind them before the blonde busted out with his complaints, "You're going to leave me to work with that guy! In this place?! Are you crazy!"

"Oh shut up! Where else are you going to work huh?" Kiba shut Naruto up instantly with a glare, jabbing his finger toward the door, "Naruto, get your ass in that store and work or I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be spitting out clumps of shit from your mouth for weeks!"

Pouting, Naruto stalked back in the store with a sigh, Kiba had a point, and there was no other option in this place, at least not really any legal options. Kiba smiled, patting the blonde's back as he addressed Shino again, "Sorry about that, he's ready to work! I'm going to go ahead and leave so…bye!"

And then Naruto watched in horror as his friend ran out of that place, leaving him behind to deal with this creepy sunglasses guy.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Uploading these was such a bitch! MAN! ugh, well im glad to give it to you!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Glorious Offer and the Devious Price**

Scan, shelve, sigh, scan, shelve, sigh, scan, glare.

Those were all of Sasuke Uchiha's as he continued stacking the shelves of his new "favorite grocery store" it was really bad enough that he ended up in the office because of that fool Naruto- not to mention his pride and a new set of ruined clothes- but now he had to do a job that he hated for hours on end because Kakashi brought him to work instead of home, insisting that Sasuke work early by using his unmistakable ability to charm on the stupid manager.

He scanned his watch, noticing immediately that everyone and their mother would be filling the school zone soon causing all kinds of unwanted traffic and horrific accidents. This was hell.

Out of the corner of his eyes, an approaching figure caught his attention. It was the manager who hadn't even bothered to introduce himself the first time Sasuke stalked in here. What a sloppy way of managing.

The white haired boy was deemed to be a complete waste of time before he even reached Sasuke's working area and he didn't even know it.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki at your service" the white haired boy guided his hand forward with a smile, Sasuke glared at him, the scanner in his hands pointed unconsciously at the one called Suigetsu like a gun. "It's not nice to be mean to your manager, I might fire you."

"Go ahead." challenged Sasuke, still glaring at Suigetsu who only laughed in response.

"I'll tell you what, Sasuke; I have a better deal than that." Sasuke eyed Suigetsu carefully as the young white-haired male reached out and took the scanner from his hands, placing it on the pile of cans nearby, "You remember that boy from earlier today right? At lunch?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not liking the sudden control this other person was deciding to take.

"Well I'll make you a deal Sasuke, if you get close to him and become friends with him, not for real of course, then you don't even have to come into work. My old man runs this place, but he's never here so you'll be on the pay-roll no matter what happens." Suigetsu leaned onto an empty shelf, a smirk playing on his face. "And then, I'll even pay you extra to break his face amongst other impressively violent things? How's that sound?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Sasuke was talking, a good sign or possibly a bad one, but either way it was the interested that counted to Suigetsu.

"For me it's a personal score, for you well…" the white teen shrugged, "It's a profitable one. Come on Sasuke, we both know you don't want to be here doing things like this, how did you put it when you stormed in on your first day….better than this?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted over the cans, taking in their labels with faded interest. Suigetsu leaned in with a shrug, "What do you have to lose?"

It was the only push Sasuke needed before he nodded his head once and exited the store, leaving behind a celebrating Suigetsu.

He would avenge his pride, starting with wiping the stupid smile of that blonde's face and he would do anything to do it.

Anything.

* * *

**REVIEWS~! ALSO THANKS VampirePrinssess cause i got that flamer review, and was really down and then i read yours and i was like T-T thank the lord XD **

**Also slight legit M-rated shiz up ahead O-o just a warning**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to Bearhumpinghoneyeatingslapper, my best friend ever! XD also appears as a one-shot by itself (well a section of it does)!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Omegle**

It was really just because he was bored, he didn't actually expect anything to happen.

Shikamaru had too many chores to do, so he couldn't come over to hang out and Kiba said his Mother grounded him for breaking his TV screen. Homework was pretty much a lost cause, everything was clean, TV was sucking, he'd already eaten, and everything even remotely entertaining sounding seemed to suck his brain out of his ears and shake it into some kind of melted slushy mix.

Not to mention his new job was a pit of hell topped with insects and a creepy sunglasses guy.

When in doubt, turn to the internet. Sure it was Shikamaru's motto, and yeah, Naruto might have been altering the meaning in his head to something more along the lines of "when bored out of your fucking mind, Google random shit until you're not bored anymore and stay up half the night until you pass out on the keyboard and wake up the next morning with the shape of keys carved in your skin".

Still, it sounded better to Naruto that way.

Step one, turn on the computer. Step two; wait for stupid internet connection to get up to speed. Step three, stare at the Google home-page and try to think of shit to do.

And cue the lights of hell.

"Come on, think Naruto!" the blonde mumbled to himself, well the first question is what did he want? Company was always nice, he liked company. Various internet websites flashed through Naruto's mind that allowed him to chat with other people. Wait, what was the name of that one site Kiba mentioned where you talked to people you didn't know from anywhere?

Omega?

Omegie?

Omange?

Giving up, Naruto just typed in Omegie and Google delivered with the usual mind blowing satisfaction. Omegle-the place to talk to strangers- popped out at him instantly, he clicked on it and was instantly delivered to a screen. What did he want to do? Video chat with strangers or text chat with them?

With very little consideration to either option, Naruto clicked on the video option, deciding if anything got too awkward he could always exit out of the conversation.

(warning, M-rated stuff ahead, but no lemon Xd)

The screen loaded and instantly his speakers boomed with loud moaning, sending Naruto flying out of his chair. What the hell was going on?! Naruto sat up instantly reaching for the speakers sound and turning it down some, but not all the way, his eyes flashing toward the screen angrily.

The blonde gawked in shock as moans vibrated through the computer; a boy was placed on his bed on his back, his face leaned backward toward the web cam as he evidently continued something he already started downstairs. Naruto watched what he realized were familiar hands pumping the slick shaft of the throbbing member eagerly. The raven-haired boy on the bed mercilessly speed up his hands, his legs withering as his back arched up off the bed, moaning loudly, his face flushed as he let out one final withering moan as he came all in spurts.

He watched the boy drop his hands, his cock still hard as he groaned, his hands coming down to the side of his body as his face scrunched up, unsatisfied. Naruto slowly thawed from his frozen state, calling out hesitantly, "Sa-Sasuke?"

(see that was quick)

Those dark eyes nearly popped out of Sasuke's skull as he sat up, slamming his laptop shut instantly severing the connection.

That….really just happened.

Naruto reached out, slowly turning off his computer in a daze as he sat on his office chair, still gaping at the screen. Mental note: Never get on Omegle again.

Despite the shocking, slightly disturbing, and dare he even admit sexy moment, there was a positive question to be answered. How could he black-mail the bastard?

Naruto was in the mists of his contemplation when his phone started to freak-out, buzzing all over the place. Shikamaru? He almost never calls first. The blonde raised the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"FUCKING-!" Naruto held the phone away from his ear, more cussing pouring out of the phone, and panic instantly over took him. Shikamaru cussed sure, but he never yelled unless something dire happened. When the phone quieted down, he brought it back to his ear hesitantly, "Shikamaru?"

A sigh answered him and prompted a rare moment from Naruto who decided it was best to wait patiently without having to be told, "Its Choji."

Naruto told himself to ignore the sudden tightness in his chest, it won't be anything bad. It won't.

"His parents decided to ship him off to live with his Aunt and Uncle out of the whole fucking country; they took his phone and made him delete all of his accounts!" Shikamaru explained, his voice fluctuating, "He sent me an email, but I just checked it right now. I'm down the block from your house by the way."

That could only mean that Shikamaru either finished his almost never ending chore regimen, or that he decided to abandon any and all tasks just to visit Naruto. Both options made Naruto so happy he barely remembered to be outraged along with Shikamaru about this sudden swing upside the head from Choji's over-protective parents. "Okay, I'll wait for you!"

And then he hung up, only pausing afterward to realize his dire mistake. He'd just ignored a major Mental Note: Never hang up when Shikamaru is mad, it only makes him mad at you.

That's why three loud, ringing, knocks pounded on his door had Naruto cowering in the corner of his living room. He just wished he could take all that excitement he was wishing for earlier and shove it in a massive metal case.

"Naruto!" growled Shikamaru, giving the door a shake, "Open the damn door or I swear I'll put my foot through it!"

The blonde chuckled nervously as he opened the door to a furious looking Shikamaru with his arms crossed and his eyes glowering. Naruto raised one hand in greeting, "Hi."

Shikamaru shoved past him, the small frame of Mariko following silently as he plopped down on the couch. "Troublesome."

Shikamaru wasn't mad? Naruto eyed him carefully, if he was made he would have made a really rude sarcastic comment or something but instead he's acting…upset.

Duh, Shikamaru was upset.

And man, Naruto had no idea what do about it, so he turned his attention to Mariko. "Want juice Mariko?" Big doe eyes answered him; the big deer bear was cuddled up the mouth. "Here, I'll get your cup from the backpack." She turned around, allowing him to unzip the pack and pull out her usual favorite sippy cup, noting the extra few set of clothes and the tiny pink blanket.

So they were spending the night, Naruto vaguely wondered if Shikamaru's step knew that but he shook it off as he entered the kitchen, Mariko's tiny footsteps following. As he opened the fridge, the milk popped in his view and instantly reminded him of what from now on shall be titled at The Omegle Offense, ignoring the sudden heat on his cheeks; he shoved away the jug of milk and reached behind it for the juice.

That's right Naruto; focus on the juice not the Omegle Offense.

By the time Mariko was settled in front of the TV, cuddled in a few blankets with her stuffed animal and juice on standby as she gazed at the cute kitten wonders of animal planet, Shikamaru had over taken the couch and was grumbling incoherently. Naruto decided to act on a spur of the moment impulse and poked the sole of his shoe.

Shikamaru peeked at him from the hands covering his face; nothing was said for a moment until he reluctantly moved his feet up and allowed the blonde room to sit. Naruto accepted what he knew was an invitation, and just continued to stare, he really didn't have anything planned to say. But Shikamaru seemed to beat him at the speaking game, "Thanks."

"For what?" Naruto shrugged. Shikamaru didn't answer as he settled his stare on Mariko who was now giggling at the screen and pointing.

Understanding sunk and Naruto replied with a snicker, "Your welcome."

"Shut-up." Shikamaru growled, jabbing Naruto in the side with his foot. "What kind of belated response was that, so un-cool."

"Hey! I am to cool!" Naruto growled, his voice rising to alarming levels as he pointed a finger at Shikamaru, "I'll prove it!"

"Yeah-yeah sure you will." Shikamaru smirked, Naruto laughed.

His days of suspension passed by quickly after Shikamaru decided to stay, and Naruto was greatful for the pace the company brought, after all he still had one imporatnat thing to deal with.

The Omegle Offense.

* * *

**YAY! Okay, so...now i am on an uploading spree, Laptop was being a major shit-head recently because of random windows updates T-T so sorry about the longness-between updates recently**


	12. Chapter 11

**YO! So thanks for all the reviews so far~!**

**Oh and VampirePrinssess you're awesome! XD I must admit i forgot to tell you last time that I am still writing chapter 3 for Pink Vengence and also, if you like Shika in this story that much you're going to LOVE chapter 17~!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Omegle Offense-The Offender**

Sasuke lay panting on his bed, his mind sorting through the events of the past few moments as he stared at his laptop.

That idiot.

That idiot Naruto saw him.

Sasuke growled into his sheets, ashamed. Yes, his fetish wasn't exactly something people didn't know about, but no one he knew, knew. Granted, Sasuke only really keeps in touch with Kakashi and that's just barely but that's beside the point.

The fact was that kid, Naruto, loud-mouth idiot knew and by night fall would probably have the whole school chatting away about it. Sasuke would be made a fool of, stalkers would intensify, and the world would explode.

He'd die.

He'd die and that Naruto thing would kill him!

Sasuke cringed as he imagined Naruto yelling into a microphone- "Sasuke the New Kid pervert, read all about it!" and he'd print out pink fliers with marshmallows dancing on the paper, posing for a camera as they did obscene things to one another.

Sasuke wacked himself in the head in the realization that he was hard again and marshmallow sex was making him horny.

No, scratch that, he was already horny that was the problem in the first place.

The front door slammed shut, echoing through-out the house. Sasuke scowled, pausing only to clean himself, pull his pants up, and check himself in the mirror before he stalked down the hall toward the living room where he knew Kakashi would be waiting.

He caught a whiff of Chinese take-out before taking his seat at the kitchen table. Kakashi was standing at the counter, unpacking the food while humming, enjoying the squirming Sasuke. Personally he was already over his anger from the little fight Sasuke got himself into with Naruto, but objectively as a parental figure Kakashi had to sustain his disappointment so that Sasuke would still feel his punishment.

At least that's what the parent book he got from Jairya said was the best thing to do.

"So what kind of trouble are you going to be getting yourself into next?" inquired Kakashi, setting the food on the table, Sasuke reluctantly reached out and pulled rice closer to him. "Steal a car? Running around with thugs? Public indecency."

The last suggestion made Sasuke flinch, remembering the minutes before while he was busy alone in the house. An amused Kakashi noticed and decided to give the kid a break, commanding, "Don't let it happen again."

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a nod, he eyed the grains of white rice steaming below him with a growing glare.

Naruto Uzumaki was defiantly going down.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness~! Ch12 coming soon~! Also, i finally sat my but down and wrote the plot line out, and yeah i was right its going to be LONG: approximatly 36ish chapters if i dont change anything, the only good news about that is a lot of chapters closer to the end are already either complete or at least half-way written :D yay! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kakashi Land**

Damn Kiba.

"But Shikamaru it wasn't my fault!" whined Naruto following the taller teen down the side-walk, his back pack bouncing madly behind him as he argued for his innocence.

"Whatever." Growled Shikamaru in response, "You obviously missed the point Naruto, I don't care whose fault it was, it happened and that's the crucial thing."

Damn Kiba.

Naruto cursed the foul-mouthed little dog lover in his mind over and over again, Kiba blabbed about his suspension to Shikamaru over the phone the night he came over and Shikamaru was still punishing him for it. "I'm sorry! I won't fight again!"

Shikamaru halted, turning only to eye him with an examining expression. Naruto was only relieved when he turned around and muttered, "Yeah-yeah, whatever let's just go."

Relief spread through Naruto's veins as he caught up with his friend, his friends being mad at him sucked, he preferred it when they were yelling at other people, "Where is Kiba?"

"Doctor's appointment." Shikamaru answered, running a hand over his newly almost shaved head, Naruto took the opportunity to gawk at the hair-cut. "What?"

"Nothing you just look really different?" Naruto muttered, increasing his pace the second school came into view; it was going to be a good day, he just knew it! He would get to miss class with his regular counseling session, have Shikamaru to accompany him through-out the day, and he might even…..oh crap, Sasuke.

Naruto halted in his tracks as the memories of Sasuke's panting flushed faced oozed in his memories

How could he have forgotten?! Naruto pulled at the hair on either side of his head, muttering cruses under his breath. Shikamaru examined him with one brow raised in silent questioning. The blonde noticed and started laughing nervously. "I-I just remembered I didn't do the homework for math."

Shikamaru shrugged, dismissing his friend's odd behavior as an over-reaction, and stalked forward, a reluctant blonde in tow.

"We're here to see the consoler!" Naruto's voice boomed through-out the office the moment the pair stepped inside, Shikamaru sighed and the receptionist grimaced at the flood of horrid memories attacking her brain. She grudgingly snatched the two pink slips out of the boys' hands and gestured for them to have a seat.

"Isn't it good to be back!" Naruto smiled to Shikamaru, receiving a groan as his only response, "Well I guess you're used to it."

"Naruto!'' called Kakashi before Shikamaru had time to sit up and scold him for the meaning behind those words, "you're first."

"Alright!" Naruto called, jumping up to run after the white haired man. The second the two were in the office, the blonde sank into the awaiting chair in front of Kakashi's desk, inspecting his surroundings with a critical eye. "What's that?"

"It's a boat." Kakashi replied, opening the file in front of him.

"No its not, it's a clock!" he exclaimed, pointing at the wall behind Kakashi's head, "it doesn't even look like a boat, it looks like a house!"

"Well if you know then why are you asking?" Kakashi finally looked up from the file, a knowing glint in his eye, "If I didn't know better Naruto, I would think that you are trying to annoy me on purpose?"

"Uh…well…." The blonde scratched the back of his head, Kakashi leaned back in his chair with an aura of satisfaction around him.

"Let's not do that anymore."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the office feeling like his brain was cut in half with a hack saw: he had a feeling that trips to Kakashi's office were going to be less entertaining from now on. It was just when he passed Shikamaru in the hall that he caught the slightest glimpse of familiar hair exiting the office.

Maybe it was pure impulse or the workings of a God that propelled Naruto forward for what might be an awkward meeting but whatever it was, it was right and suddenly the blonde was filled with a very wonderful idea. "Hey Sasuke!"

The halls around them were clear of students, giving Naruto a rare and profitable opportunity. "What?" the other boy frowned, crossing his arms. Naruto thought Sasuke would run, figures the bastard would find a way to surprise him.

"I'm blackmailing you." Naruto spat out with a smile on his face, watching the Uchiha sizzle before him with an iron fixed glare. When there was no reply after a few moments, Naruto simply shrugged and said, "Met me outside of school at the end of the day, I'll take you home and tell you what I want. If you're a no-show then I'll take it you don't mind having those screen-shots I took passed around."

Sasuke's face went from angry to mortified with a fifth of a second at the mention of the word screen-shots. There were no screen-shot's; Naruto knew that even if Sasuke was too busy at the moment to realize it, but it was a scare tactic he witnessed Shikamaru use on Suigetsu once.

With one final glare, Sasuke stalked off down the hall toward his class. Naruto watched him leave, excitement burning through his veins.

See! He knew it was going to be a good day!

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but i wrote it with one hand so give me a break XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Entering Evil**

It was really too easy.

Here he was, plotting a way to worm himself into the blonde's life and the freaking kid clears the way open for him, how perfect is that? Oh were we kidding, Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised about the perfection of his luck thus far. After-all, he was perfect.

"Just make yourself at him, but don't touch the ramen if you want to live." The blonde warned with a laugh, Sasuke cringed at the thought of his mouth even touching that crap. The apartment was relatively small, not that he wasn't expecting anything else, various papers littered the floor of the living room and some empty cups of instant ramen crowed on a desk where a surprisingly updated computer sat. Naruto noticed Sasuke eyeing the object and laughed, "Like it? Kiba lent me some money to get it on top of what I had saved up over the years, it has really good picture."

Sasuke caught on to Naruto's suggestion as the blonde laughed his way into the kitchen.

"hn." Sasuke glared, like he needed to be reminded about what happened. This idiot had the audacity to rub it in his face! He took a deep breath, if he lost his cool now it would all be over and he'd end up working nights at that horrid grocery store. Sasuke made himself some-what comfortable on the couch, watching as Naruto re-appeared with two bottles of water and a radiating smile.

Lovely.

"I have a deal to make with you Sasuke." The blonde said, plopping onto the couch beside him Sasuke held back any signs of disgust as the blonde coughed loudly and cleared his throat before handing him a water bottle. Sasuke just stared at the water as Naruto continued, "Be my friend."

Sasuke looked up, surprised to see Naruto looking bashful as he examined the ceiling with his cheeks puffed out, when there was no reply after a few moments, blue eyes wondered back down and over to Sasuke.

"Be my friend and I'll forget all about it." Sasuke wanted to laugh, this was just too easy. Was this a trick from God? A sick joke of the world?

"Sure." Sasuke nodded his head; he was expecting blackmail or...something! Anything but this! Beside him the blonde oozed with joy as he animatedly started chattering on and on about various things. Sasuke wasn't listening though, he was too busy plotting.

He couldn't wait to wipe that smile off the idiots face.

* * *

**Okay, so yesterday I severely burned two fingers on my left hand, and then when i was running to the bathroom somehow one of the nails on my hand caught on something on the door and pulled off the whole nail, on the same hand different finger. So my middle, my...smallest one, and my thumb are out. So you better love these chapters ok! I wrote them one handed and it took hours of frustration and korean drama to console me! **

**Review plz~!**


	15. Chapter 14

**OKAY SOME LEMONESS HERE, AND UHHH I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS~!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Come On Over**

He was excited!

Sure it was because he kind of blackmailed the guy, but Sasuke decided to be his friend! That was what was important, wasn't it? "Do you want to spend the night?"

"Spend the night?" The bastard looked around the apartment, a reluctant air about him.

"Please?" Naruto put on his best pout, causing his new friend to shift uncomfortably under his gaze until the raven-haired boy released a sigh.

"Fine." Naruto celebrated with a victory dance while Sasuke pulled out his phone and started texting. He had friends over all the time, but this was more awesome! This was someone new! Someone who knew nothing about him! With awesome hair!

And a bold arrogant attitude, but that was getting the blonde down at all. Naruto was absolutely certain that underneath that know-it-all flare was something else, someone else, and Omegle proved it to him.

While Sasuke remained focused on his phone, Naruto decided to see what was on TV. Dramas, random action movies, and talk shows flashed on the screen as he absentmindedly changed the channels, "Is there anything you like to watch Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from his phone and eyed the TV with disdain, "No, I don't watch TV."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, a slow snicker edging its way out of his mouth as an idea crossed his mind. "I thought someone like you…you know….would like TV. I mean the camera's, the pumping action….."

The burning glare branding his skin was worth the drop hint. This was never going to get old for him, Sasuke would never live it down.

"You think it's funny to poke fun at me?" The smile slowly disappeared as Naruto took in Sasuke's clenched teeth and shaking fists. Where was Shikamaru to tell him he took it too far when he needed him?

"Uh…" Naruto didn't get a chance to form an answer before Sasuke pounced, he shoved the blonde to the ground, pinning him to the floor and gripping his hands behind his back, "What the hell!"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, pressing the blonde into the floor, "You want to make fun of me, what do you know? I'll show you exactly what it feels like to be humiliated."

"Wha-!" Naruto was tugged upward, stumbling on his feet as Sasuke pressed him toward the computer, his arms were still pinned behind his back. "You don't-"

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke's leg snaked past his body, turning on the computer and typing with his toes. It really was true, where there was a will, there was a way. The blonde watched on in horror as Sasuke moved the mouse with his foot, edging it toward Naruto's web-cam program and clicking the record program.

Naruto was surprised as his imaged popped up on the screen, flushed and panicked. Sasuke brought his foot back down, letting go of Naruto only to pull him back in an embrace so quickly and so tightly he barely had time to comprehend what just happened. Hands slithered under his shirt, caressing his skin with light touches.

He had no control, hot breathed steamed from his lips in short gasps as Sasuke started kissing along his neck. A pinch on the tip of his nipple sent shivers down his spine, and Naruto could feel the smirk pressed with every kiss even if it wasn't showing on the screen.

A cool laugh entered his ear as Sasuke halted his kisses, his hands neglected his nipples as one hand gripped his jaw, puffing out his cheeks, causing him to release a groan as his arms constricted against the other boy's torso, "You feel that don't you, Na-ru-to." His name oozed from those lips so husky, Naruto released a moan as Sasuke's other hand stoked against the skin of his stomach, "You know why Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, watching those dark eyes connecting with him on the screen.

Sasuke only released a dark throaty laugh, enjoying the whimper he received in response. The hand stopped stroking Naruto's stomach, moving lower down past the hem of his pants, pushing the clothing down until Naruto's hardened member was in full view of the screen, swollen, pink and slick with need. "AH!" Naruto threw his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, bucking as the hand began to stroke him earnestly.

"It's because you like it?" Sasuke sounded cool, like he was doing a commercial for lube. Naruto peeked open his eyes, making eye-contact with Sasuke on the screen, a smirk stretched across his friend face "You like being able to see yourself like this-my hand giving you all the "pumping action" you need while you buck wildly, Oh! Ah!"

Naruto shuddered, making Sasuke laugh, increasing his pace. "Don't you Naruto? You like it, you like the feel of my cock pressing into your ass while I pleasure you, huh?" Sasuke's smile disappeared as his strokes slowed down, Naruto whimpered at the loss of intense pleasure. "Answer me Naruto, answer me and I'll continue."

"Ye-yes." Naruto wiggled in his grasp, bucking his hips for Sasuke to continue, only for Sasuke to remove his hand all together.

"Tell me, tell me what you like, Na-ru-to." it was a whisper, but it drove him crazy.

"I-I like it when you st-stroke my…." Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's hand began caressing him again, "A-and I like seeing myself on the sc-screen and y-you watching me."

"Good-boy." Sasuke replied, his hand gripped Naruto's throbbing member, harshly pumping with one long stroke, squeezing as Naruto came all over the computer screen. Sasuke released him and both boys panted in the heat of the room.

Sasuke slumped down on the couch, wiping his forehead as the two eyed each other before he finally spoke.

"Got a change of pants loser?"

* * *

**SO Sasuke got a bit carried away, and im sorry about my suckisheness but toward the ende i was like AHH HFUCK CANT WRITE JUST END ALREADY! more information in later chapters XD review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Want to Ride?**

Days passed.

Days of being dragged around by the animate blonde, days of putting up with never-ending chatter, days of frustration breathing down his neck.

Days of it.

And yet, Sasuke still couldn't figure it out. Why had he done that to Naruto? His reflection revealed very little answers to his question, he sighed against the glass, his forehead imprinting the surface.

Naruto was...attractive. That Sasuke could admit, especially when he wasn't being super obnoxious. So he was attracted to the blonde, that he could live with. Stupid people could be attractive, even to people of his standards; it's not like its love or anything.

Love? Where did that absurdity arise from?

Sasuke groaned into the porcelain sink when he heard Kakashi arrive. Great, now he has to deal with him.

He emerged from bathroom, the smell of more take-out wafted down the hall, at least the older ingrate brought food.

"Just put it over there."

"Okay."

He froze, visitors were not his thing, but his stomach protested the idea of a retreat to his room. Fine, he'd just wait for Kakashi to call him over.

"You're counseling Naruto right?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you any details."

"Oh I know, I'm the one who pushed for him to see you." Sasuke's ears perked up as he edged forward.

"I just wanted to say that I know how frustrating he can be, but just keep calm. He just wants attention, when you get past all that he's really not a bad student."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's my favorite student actually."

"Hold on-Sasuke! Come out from you're hiding place and introduce yourself!"

Sasuke cringed, how the hell did he know, the devil. Reluctantly, he entered the kitchen where a smiling brunette man awaited him. "Hi, my name is Iruka; I'm a teacher at your school nice to meet you."

Sasuke didn't introduce himself, not just because he considered it redundant and beneath him, but also because somehow "I'm-the-guy-who-forcibly-gave-you're-student-a-ha nd-job-and-then- used-the-recording-I-made-as-leverage-because-he-c aught-me-masturbating- on-Omegle-by-emailing-it-to-myself" just sounded to long for him to say.

So instead he just opted for "hn" got scolded by Kakashi and took his appointed seat at the dining table, trying not to throw-up while watching the pair chat. Kakashi was being nicer than usual, it was sickening.

For once, he couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

Friday kicked off with an unusual bang.

For one, Naruto was no-where to be found. Usual the moment Sasuke walked through the door, the blonde hunted him down like a dog searching for a treat in a couch cushion.

Presistantly and relentlessly.

This time, the only one to catch up with him was none other than Suigetsu. "Thanks for the email you sent." The white haired boy smiled, Sasuke didn't say anything as he took a seat at an empty cafeteria table, "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Shut-up." Sasuke growled, opening his milk "I did it for my own personal vendettas."

"Whatever, I got something I want you to do for me." Sasuke sipped his milk with a glance that read something between "go away" and "What do you want?", Suigetsu took it as both in reverse order. " I want you to ask Naruto to the carnival."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut to keep the milk from spitting out, he swallowed, "The carnival?"

"Yep." Suigestsu shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. But to Sasuke it was a big deal; that would be like asking Naruto out on a date at this point wouldn't it? "I want you to ask him to meet you at the park, don't worry that's as far as you have to go."

Ah, so he was going to stand the blonde up? That sounded fine with him, it was a good way to get revenge and get rid of Naruto all at the same time.

It was perfect.

Shit, why was he so nervous?

He met with Naruto at lunch, turned out that he slept in or something, not that it mattered. It wasn't like Sasuke asked where the blonde was anyway, and why did it have to be a carnival? He really didn't want to do this, but the annoying blonde's humiliations were toying with his ego.

"And then I ate all the ramen and won a-" Sasuke menatally groaned, when was this kid going to give him a break? Didn't Naruto breathe?

Sasuke peeked behind him, Suigetsu waved down the hall, urging Sasuke on, and with one hesitant look at the blonde, he decided to get on with his actions, "Naruto."

"Yeah?" Sasuke watched on as Naruto struggled to put a piece of paper in his backpack. Sasuke sighed, taking one last look at Suigetsu before the words could stop themselves.

"Wanttogotothefestivalwithme?" Sasuke flushed a pure tomato red at the sound of his voice, why the hell was he so nervous?! It's not a date! He stared into the wall of lockers nearby, ignoring the piercing gaze coming from the side.

"What?" was the blonde's brilliant reply.

"I asked if you would go to the festival with me idiot?" he roared, his impatience flaring. Silence filled the air as Sasuke studied Naruto's face subtly reddening, his eyes wide with shock, "But not…not like a date, why would I date a guy? I mean, it's just, it's a friend thing!"

He cringed as the sound of Naruto's obnoxious laughter filled the halls, echoing everywhere. Why did he have to be laughed at by the number one most laughed at person in the entire school district? It was so…degrading.

When the laughter died down, Naruto patted Sasuke's back heartily as he replied, "Sure! I've never been before!"

And you're not going this weekend either, Sasuke silently thought, watching the blonde celebrate.

But why would he care about that?

* * *

**Sasuke's thoughts are starting to get confusing in my head, but hey it kinda works because he's also just...confused? XD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Carnival Ride**

"He's going to the festival with you?"

"Yeah isn't it awesome?!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling a shirt over his head. Shikamaru was lying on the bed, playing with his phone but ceased all gameplay at the mention of Sasuke.

"Naruto…I don't know about this…" Shikamaru shook his head, sitting up, the bed creaked loudly.

"Don't know about what?" the blonde cocked his head to one side, eyeing Shikamaru questioningly.

"I'm just…..that guy is bad news." Shikamaru explained, tinkering with his phone.

"Just butt out Shikamaru!" Naruto quickly softened his tone the minute he felt the glare burning into his skin, "Remember that one time?"

"What one time?"

"The time when you came over, and we had alcohol for the first time and…"

"Yes! I remember." Shikamaru held up a hand as if he was halting the flood of memories themselves. "What about it?"

"Well…Sasuke and I had a moment kind of like that, except we were sober…." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru just gawked at him so Naruto decided to just continue talking, "I mean, I made him mad because I was teasing him about something and then things just kind of happened…"

"You didn't…you know, go all the way, right?" Shikamaru stood suddenly, the phone plopped on the bed with a soft thud as his hands met his hips.

"No…but it went further then you and I…." Naruto bit his lip, his eyes roaming in wonder amongst the grains of the wall. "I just, I think ...?"

"And after all that teasing about being gay?" Shikamaru shook his head, falling back down in the bed now that he knew for sure that the blonde's innocence was intact.

"What?! Who said I was gay, I still like chicks!" Naruto exclaimed, settling himself on the bed next to Shikamaru with his cheeks puffed out, "I'm just….what do you call it? Interested."

"Interested?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Naruto nodded and he rolled his eyes in response, "This is no good Naruto. What if he doesn't even bother to show up? He looks like he could be that kind of guy."

"What? Why would that happen?" Naruto half laughed out loud, "That's ridiculous Shikamaru, he's going to show!"

"Whatever you say." Shikamaru mumbled, Naruto jumped off the bed, his arms crossing in an outrage.

"You're being stupid Shikamaru! He's going to show." And with that the blonde grabbed his wallet off the dresser, shoved it in his pocket, and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back!" Shikamaru called after him, sighing as he looked over at his snoozing sister.

He just knew this was going to be a mess.

* * *

It's not that big of a deal.

It's just an hour and thirty minutes, what takes an hour and thirty minutes anyway? A lot of things, traffic for one, or waking up late and scrambling to get ready, or…..making good food? Naruto grumbled on the park bench Sasuke agreed to meet him at, he was just late there was no need to worry about what Shikamaru….. oh no.

Naruto caught the site of a familiar figure idly strolling down the dirt path, just past the bushes hiding the curve of the walk-way, Suigetsu. Naruto balled his hands into fists, urging himself to remain calm and breathe. There was nothing Suigetsu could do to him here, Naruto knew how to fight! He could handle himself!

Laughter floated through the air as Suigetsu made his approach, Naruto glared as the sound of clapping pierced his ears, "What's this? Naruto all alone in the park one a weekend? Why am I not surprised?"

"Something you want Suigetsu?" Naruto spat, eyeing the path behind the other boy for any sign of Sasuke, Suigetsu noticed and snorted.

"Waiting for someone? Why would anyone be meeting with a lowly little worm like you?" Naruto glared at the white haired male, what was he playing at? Did he want Naruto to hit him? Blue eyes flooded with sudden realization at the thought. That's it! Suigetsu wanted him to be mad! Because if Naruto tried to fight him, and threw the first punch, then he'd be arrested for assault and kicked out school!

Suddenly Shikamaru's nagging sessions were greatly appreciated with the blonde.

Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it, "Yeah you're right. That's why I liked to come to the park, worms like me enjoy the great-out doors!" and then the blonde shot him with the brightest smile he could muster. Suigetsu frowned, was this the Naruto he was used to? The Naruto he knew would be flying at him by now.

"Bye now!" the blonde waved him off, ushering him down the path and Suigetsu walked past with a frown- his plan failed? How could that be?

Three hours, what could take three hours? Naruto frowned; the happiness from his victory over Suigetsu was faded now, leaving him only with a crushing disappointment. He'd been stood up, he knew that now, what he couldn't figure out was why.

Naruto released a sigh as he stood up, brushing his jeans off with a groan to the ground. Now he had to go home and face Shikamaru.

* * *

"How was the carnival?" was Naruto's immediate greeting as he entered the house, Naruto physically prepared himself as he walked into the kitchen where Shikamaru was standing, chopping onions with Mariko clinging onto his pants leg.

"Awesome! I had a really good time, what's wrong with Mariko?" Naruto pressed, squatting so that he was eye level with the little girl. He waved; she squinted and further buried herself against Shikamaru's leg.

"She had a nightmare at nap time." Their conversation momentarily paused as the phone charging in front of Shikamaru went off in what Naruto knew was Kiba's ringtone. Naruto didn't know what to do as Shikamaru read the text message so he just decided to talk more.

"Well that sucks, but everything's okay now right Mariko, between Shikamaru and me you're totally safe!" Naruto raised his hands in the air, swinging them back and forth, Shikamaru peeled his attention from the message, eyeing the smiling blonde with suspicion.

"Are you sure you had a good time?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Naruto glared as he stood up, popping his neck, "I'm going to get changed and then I'll help out with dinner okay?"

Shikamaru didn't reply, he just watched the blonde disappear and scowled into the onions.

Another job to take care of was now on his plate.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Capital Punishment**

Sasuke rolled out of bed that morning with a stomach ache. Nothing too bad, just a minor pain that radiated through his abdomen with low impact punch every few minutes. He reluctantly recalled that today was supposed to be carnival day with Naruto, and that the blonde would soon be made to suffer through whatever that imbecile Suigestsu thought up.

Sasuke wasn't expecting much from him though, honestly he doubted that idiots capacity for anything requiring hours of crafting and calculating, both of which are required for the soothing of deep-seeded hatred by the way.

No, Sasuke wasn't expecting much.

Food.

Food would make his stomach better.

Sasuke checked his clock, it was an hour and thirty minutes past the meeting time. Was Naruto still there? What would happen if he came running up now? Would they even have a good time at a place like that? The crowds must be killer, that might not be so fun.

He shook his head, why was he day-dreaming! With a growl he pounded down the hall, discovering that Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and a little note was plastered to the fridge that said, "Going out, here's some money."

Sasuke swiped the twenty off the counter nearby and stomped out of the house toward the dinner down the street, he typically didn't indulge in the consumption of mind numbing defrosted crap but it couldn't be worse then Kakshi's cooking and he survived that. He soon found that the lovely dinner had a lazy seat yourself attitude fueled by a loud-mouthed cook barking orders nearby and a single waiter running from table to table sloppily taking down orders.

By the time he reached Sasuke, the raven had lost all patience.

"Hello, my name is Kiba, what do you want today?" the guy said, Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't care what your name is, just get me some scrambled eggs and a water. Can you manage that?" he snapped, not even bothering to give the menu in the waiter's hands a second glance.

Until it slammed against the diner table."Well I don't care what you want to order if you don't even bother to know my damn name, its Kiba! Don't you forget it asshole, now get the hell out of my dinner and don't come back until you reach down your throat and pull the stick out that someone planted in your ass."

Sasuke waltzed out of the dinner, muttering obscenities under his breathe the entire time, unaware that the waited had pulled out his phone and was texting madly.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had no idea what was going to hit him.

The way he saw it, he was just wondering down the hall a few minutes late to class because his textbooks disappeared from his locker and onto a nearby trashcan. Finding them was easy enough, and despite the initial frustration, he was enjoying the clear absence of people.

Until he was walking passed the boys bathroom and a pair of hands reached out to pull him in.

Sasuke was disgusted to find himself pressed into the cold tile bathroom floor faced down, what felt like two bodies held him in place against the grimy disgusting floor. "Pull his head up." Ordered a voice.

One of the guys above him gripped the locks of his hair, tugging them up along with his face. Amongst the off-white of the bathroom, the boy sitting on the window's edge, feet swinging forth absentmindedly, stood out like a sore thumb. Recognition briefly registered in his mind, he'd seen this guy before.

"Name's Shikamaru, Sasuke, we haven't had the time to introduce ourselves." The guy, Shikamaru, waved at him lazily before pointing above him, "Introduce your-selves."

A groan escaped his mouth as one of the other boy's tugged on his hair again, a brunet's smiling face greeted him, "Kiba, told you not to forget, how you doing? This guy over here is Shino, he's here for physical reasons." explained Kiba, turning Sasuke's head forcibly in the bug-boys direction.

They shifted his head back toward Shikamaru who slid off his perch with a menacing promise looming in his step; his hands buried themselves in his pockets as he slowly walked forward. "We're friends of Naruto, you know him right? Blonde, annoying, hard to miss? The one you purposely ditched at the carnival to wait by him-self for hours."

Naruto told on him, not that Sasuke was surprised, but that didn't mean he was about to give him-self away either, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The looming brunet froze above him, he stretched his neck, and popping bones echoed against the tiles, "I'm sorry, did you speak?"

It was if it was a cue, the one named Kiba suddenly slapped him mouth hard, and he was horrified when the familiar tug of tap pulled at his skin. "What are you thinking Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, a throaty laugh followed.

"Hm." Shikamaru tilted his head, emoting mock wonder, his hands buried into his pockets pulled out of their hiding place as his elbows came down to rest on his knees. The two, Sasuke and him, stared at each other for a brief moment before Shikamaru smiled at him, almost like Sasuke was an old friend paying him a surprise visit. "I was thinking….capital punishment."

"You heard the man, strip him."

And that was how Sasuke Uchiha ended up walking into the make-up store on the second floor of the mall, clad in a skirt and a loose pink shirt with a long-haired wig pressed on his skull. Naruto's friends took his clothes with them, stating that when he walked out with the make-up supplies in hand then they'd give them back and the whole thing could be forgotten.

Sasuke was doubtful that this could be forgotten.

Naruto and humiliation seemed to go hand and hand, it irritated him just thinking about it as he stalked through the store, shoving girls and women out of the way to grab the products on the list.

"Woah, she's pretty!" Sasuke overheard a chick exclaim in the mist of examining concealer.

"She might be pretty Ino, but she's a total bitch. Did you see the way she stalked in here?" replied the chick, Ino's friend.

Sasuke growled at the various selections, biting his tongue. What did they know about his situation?

It only took him a few minutes to get everything, and the check-out chick was being a bitch about nail-polish she was trying to get rid of, annoying him endlessly. He was relieved when he walked out of the mall with the bag in his hands, Naruto's friends laughing madly at him.

"Bag." Shikamaru reached the bag containing Sasuke's clothes out to him and the two performed an exchange. Kiba was still laughing next to him, his head swinging back and forth as he tried to halt the laughter. Shikamaru only smiled from his friend back to Sasuke and warned, "Don't let it happen again, eh Uchiha?"

"Hn." replied Sasuke, reaching to snatch his clothes from Shikamaru's grasp only to be halted.

"Let me makes something clear to you, okay Sasuke? You have to options with Naruto. One, you can do ugly mean things to him and end up my bitch, or two, you could shut up and either be his friend or not. Those are you're options, don't forget it." He released the bag, leaving Sasuke seething as they drove away.

He'd get them all back.

* * *

**Okay so my laptop died T-T and i lost the first part of the chapter that I wrote with Sasuke in the diner, so i had to re-write that just now and its terrible im sorry T-T I'll try and get my laptop fixed soon**


	19. Chapter 18

**This is just short XD but I like it enough, its not meant to be long.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Park**

"Sasuke, this is Shikamaru!"

Birds chattered away on a nearby branch, filling the fallen silence that coated itself over Naruto's favorite park. He was happy, ecstatic, when Sasuke trudged up to him in the hallway and explained that this guardian grounded him last minute and that he was sorry for standing the blonde up. Naruto agreed that Sasuke could make amends only if he agreed to visit the park with him on their usual Sunday gathering.

This way hopefully Shikamaru would get a better opinion of Sasuke to.

Blue eyes pleaded with his reluctant friend behind the raven's back to at least try and get along, he was more than happy when that familiar bored expression broke out into a small fake smile and Shikamaru held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Hn." Sasuke stared at the hand, a sour look on his face that was swiped off at the feel of Naruto nudging him along on his side. He clasped the hand solemnly, "Nice to meet you too."

"And this is Mariko, Shikamaru's sister." Naruto crouched down, gesturing toward the little girl who was once again pressed into her brother's legs.

"Naruto!" All four heads popped up at the sound of the female voice ringing through the air, a smiling Temari greeted them, another form trailing behind her with nearly the same air of reluctance the Uchiha carried like a second head. "Hey, we're here!"

"This is Temari, and that guy behind her..." Naruto smiled as green eyes peeked over Temari's shoulder, "Is Gaara."

Sasuke only nodded at the odd pair, shoving his hands further in his pockets as he watched the red-head reveal himself slowly from behind the girl.

"I thought for sure you wouldn't remember me?" a deep, almost raspy, voice spewed from the small boy as he stood in front of Naruto now, arms crossed and back straight. It was the strangest thing to Sasuke, how could a person waltz up as a coward and bloom into a confident force in under a minute.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" Naruto laughed, uncaring of the boy's demeanor as he gripped Gaara's shoulders and pushed him toward a nearby picnic table, everyone else followed suit, "You're Gaara, the one and only right?"

Gaara said nothing, but the slight twitch of his upper lip revealed all to the watchful gaze.

"You look good!" Naruto continued to say, pointing down at his clothing as everyone took a seat, "A little cleaner than I remember, you look much nicer when you're not covered in blood."

"Really? I thought red was my color."

"Wa..." Most of the table broke out in small chuckles, excluding a brooding Sasuke, Naruto patted his stomach, "You just made a joke!"

After Gaara, yes that's right Gaara, cracked the ice. Everyone. even Sasuke, seemed to relax more into hanging out. Gaara attempted a few more jokes, Shikamaru and Temari at some point became engrossed in strategy talk and Sasuke spent a lot of time criticizing the blonde for various things, which turned into fighting and that turned into some hitting, but oh well that's not the point.

The point is, it was fun.

And Naruto glowed in that fact, wrapping the memory tightly to his heart as he prayed for more memories, more days just like today and more...more of that feeling, that rush, that he felt beating in his heart with every fleeting moment of being around Sasuke.

Yeah, more of that would be nice.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: After the War**

The blonde bastard just had to do it, and that...ugh! Shikamaru spent half of the picnic gathering sending glares and smirks his way. And that Gaara kid, who the hell was that? Sasuke was seething by the end of it, and to make matters worse he had to keep himself together because Naruto insisted on him spending the night, again.

Not that it was a problem, nothing was going to happen.

Sasuke pounded the resolution mentality into his head, pushing aside the sounds of heavy panting and the feel of withering skin beneath his fingertips for sanity. "I was glad it wasn't on purpose."

"Hn?" Sasuke shook his head, he was seated on the couch once again pretending to watch TV, Naruto had positioned himself on the floor with his back pressed into the other side of the couch. Homework he was supposed to be working on was abandoned now by the idiot.

"Glad you didn't ditch me on purpose." Naruto shook his head, a quiet nervous laughter filled his voice, "For a second, I actually thought you did and I was thinking about how I would get my revenge on you and all this crazy stuff."

"Yeah, vengeance is crazy." Sasuke sighed before he could stop himself, Naruto was smiling up at him from the floor.

"Sasuke sounds like he know's crazy?" Naruto smiled, pulling himself up on the vacant couch, the loose end of his shirt pulled up, revealing his belly button for the world to see. Sasuke looked away, reprimanding himself, damn hormones. "I believe it! What's the craziest you've ever been?"

"You first." Sasuke snapped, Naruto fake glared.

"You always have to do that to me don't you?" Sasuke didn't bother with a reply as the blonde continued talking, "When I was five this kid was making fun of me about the way I looked, so I shoved him into a table and beat the shit out of him with my animal cracker box. I was in so much trouble."

"That's not that bad." Sasuke rolled his eyes, beating the shit out of his inner psyche as Naruto pinched him on the side.

"If you're competing you better have something good to beat me with, ass-butt." the blonde pulled his fingers away, not even the least bit aware of giving Sasuke the biggest heart attack of his life.

"When..." Sasuke cleared his throat, sitting up on the couch a bit more as his back popped loudly, "When my brother died, I was so pissed...but I held it in for the funeral...this kid ran into me in the hallway at school, and I took my backpack and hit him with it. Then I gripped his hair and slammed his head into the locker's until he wasn't moving anymore. From then on everyone looked at me like I was a monster...so Kakashi decided to switch schools and that's one of the reasons I ended up here in this place."

Naruto remained silent for the longest amount of time Sasuke ever witnessed, it made him uncomfortable, "You know what, I don't know why I..."

"I lied." Naruto burst forth, he sat up on the couch, unknowingly pressing himself closer to Sasuke. "There was one time when I was ten...I had a bad day, some people were giving me crap, there was nothing unusual about that, but it was the feeling that was different that day...and so...there was this kid..."

Sasuke watch tan hands squeezing each other white as Naruto clasped them together, and before he could reprimand himself, before he could stop it, a pale hand joined them, gripping tightly as Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

"The kid was...eating a popsicle on a stoop and I, uh...he just made this comment at me and I flew at him and...and I beat him up until he wasn't even breathing anymore..." He didn't have to look to know Naruto was crying now, but trying to hide it by shielding his face from view. But the tears soaked Sasuke's skin, and he stared at the blonde...the idiot with the stupid smile and the bad jokes...killed someone, a kid. How was he supposed to understand it all?

He didn't know, but his hands...they held on too tight to think.

* * *

**Just in case you're wondering, Naruto is with holding information about what really happened to the kid and stuff, but more of that will be revealed as Sasuke learns more about him. Also, to me this seems just a tad out of the blue, even though it is in the basic plot line. **

**So more on that later.**

**In this chapter, I just tried to emphasize how close Sasuke is getting unwillingly...well, everything but his pride is willing, but you know whatever XD **

**REview~! I'm working as I update, if you catch any mistakes please let me know**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Run In**

"Why am I here?" Naruto questioned, looking around the slightly busy fast Chinese restaurant questioningly. Kiba and Shikamaru randomly dragged him here after dropping Mariko off at daycare without a single explanation. Naruto was all down for skipping, well...maybe not because of missing out on spending time with Sasuke, but still...the looks he was getting from these two were just too weird.

"We need to understand your obsession with the asshole?" Kiba answered, giving a polite smile to the older woman as she glared at them while serving their food.

"You mean Sasuke don't you?" Naruto didn't receive a reply from either of his friends as they stirred their noodles with the same "yes" look. "Look, I know he can be a jerk, but he's not that bad guys. You just haven't given him a chance."

Kiba groaned and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Naruto look, I already told you that guy is bad news." Shikamaru tried to reason, "I just want to know why you think so differently when he reeks of bad intentions? Why are you so hell bent on being friends with this guy?"

"Yeah, aren't we enough?" Kiba shrugged, shoving noodles in his mouth, "Why do you need him?"

"Because..." Naruto proceeded slowly, he wasn't sure what to say. It was true that Sasuke was a new face, but so were at least a hundred kids there and it's also true that his friends were enough for him...as _friends_. " I'm interested..."

"Interested?" Kiba spat through his noodles, taking a moment to swallow them before he turned his attention to Shikamaru beside Naruto, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that while you were out gaming and being grounded Naruto found a lover." Shikamaru answered with a sour tone, his chopsticks clanging on the plate as he stabbed through his food.

Naruto immediately blushed, as Kiba;s mouth popped open and his eyes nearly flew out of his skull, "I'm not! It's not! It's not like that okay?!"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, giving him a hard stare.

"Hey guys, isn't this meat just tasty?" Naruto chuckled, shoving noodles into his mouth.

"Naruto."

"Oh my god." Naruto closed his mouth, swallowing it all, "That's so good, isn't it good?"

"Naruto."

"I think I'm going to get another plate of this when I'm finished."

"Naruto."

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Being ungrounded." Kiba answered before Shikamaru could open his mouth, therefore receiving a well earned glare. "What! He was just going to keep it up, you know he's too stubborn to crack that easy."

Shikamaru sighed giving up as he face-palmed, it was just as his hand was coming off his face that he realized who just walked in the room. Sasuke followed by Kakashi, waltz through the front door like he owned the place and took a seat right by the entrance, giving the trio's table sitting three rows down and up on a platform a very good view of the pair.

Naruto took no notice as Shikamaru's foot sneaked past him and tapped Kiba's shoe. The fellow brunette looked up from his food and he gestured toward Sasuke's table with a nod of his head. Kiba's gaze followed the direction, landing on Sasuke with got up from his seat and headed toward the bathrooms, he turned his attention back to Naruto who was still going on and on about the food with an idea. "Hey what are you doing this weekend-" Kiba raised his voice suddenly, "Naruto?!"

The sound of the blonde's name rang throughout the restaurant, Kiba didn't have to look to know Sasuke caught the name, Shikamaru told him with a nod and a smirk.

"Uhh...nothing?" Naruto turned his head in wonder, "I just said that."

Shikamaru looped his arm and grasped the farthest end of Naruto's chair, his friend took no noticed but he noticed with a satisfying glance that a certain self-centered ass had and he wasn't happy about the action. "Naruto, how do you think Sasuke feel's about you?"

"Huh?" Naruto dropped his chopstick on the floor without giving them a second glance, "Don't start this again!"

"No, Naruto." Shikamaru shrugged, "I mean it."

"Uhh..." Naruto looked down at his food, searching for his chopsticks absentmindedly, "I think he...is attracted to me a little bit?"

"A little bit?" Kiba echoed, raising an eyebrow, "What's a little bit mean?"

"What do you think it means dumbass!" Naruto snapped, now increasing the intensity of his search for the missing chopsticks, unknowingly stepping on them just underneath the table. "It's none of your business so just leave me alone!"

Shikamaru sighed, pulling his arm away. They had pushed it to far, Naruto was getting confused, flustered, and frustrated all at the same time and it was just too much. It was time to follow through with a favorite saying.

Better luck next time.

* * *

It was dark.

Shikamaru had come over, again, after going home momentarily from the Chinese restaurant to pack a quick bag. The clock nearby read 1:56 and neither of them seemed to be on the verge of sleep any time soon.

Instead they opted to silently stare at the ceiling and count the cracks, it was about as entertaining as it sounded.

"I told him." Naruto sighed suddenly, Shikamaru turned his head to look at the blonde, recognizing that regretful look anywhere.

"Told him what?"

"About how I got locked up in the nut-house." Naruto answered, looking down as his hands played with the blanket resting on top of him.

Shikamaru sat up slowly, resting on his elbow as he surveyed the blonde,"How much did you tell him?"

"Not everything, just the one part." He shrugged against his pillows, "I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him that."

"Why would you tell him about that?"No answer, Shikamaru sat up entirely, resting his elbows on his knees, "Naruto, why would you break the promise and tell him?"

"I just felt bad, I was kidding around with him and he just randomly came out with something real...you know?" Naruto sighed, shifting in place, "I know you don't like him, I didn't like him either, but underneath all that crap...is someone really awesome."

"Awesome?" Shikamaru inquired, his voice dripping with the threat of a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, awesome." Naruto nodded, "Someone cool."

Shikamaru shook his head, "You're freaking nuts you know that?"

"I'm certified." They both laughed, letting it fade into a brief silence for awhile. Naruto was thinking about how to convince Shikamaru that Sasuke really was someone to be trusted, while Shikamaru was trying to think of a way to tell Naruto things aren't how they seemed without pushing him away. Neither of them were having any success.

"You want ice-cream." Shikamaru sighed, throwing the covers off of him.

Naruto leaped out of bed, following the taller teen to the kitchen, "Sure but only if you tell me all about your late night chats with Temari."

"You know this carpet is really nice."

"Shikamaru?!"

"How do you keep it so clean?"

"Oh come on!"

Neither of them could sleep that night, maybe it was their sense trying to warn them of the horrifying events that would take place soon.

But why would they think of that?

* * *

**So I have an announcement~! Working on new Fan Fic that will not be published until this one is at least done. More details later~! :D I'm excited about it.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Sickness**

He didn't get it.

How could someone like Naruto kill someone and over something like teasing? It didn't make any sense, Sasuke knows he has a temper but still, it really can't be that bad. Could it?

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Sasuke blinked, surprised to see Suigetsu waving a hand in his face, "Hn."

"I said, I got it all figured out." the teen shrugged, gesturing around the cafeteria, "I took screenshots of the video you emailed me the other day and had a friend of mine doctor them to take you out of it."

Sasuke leaned in, his voice betraying his aura of calm, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Why do you want to know?" Suigetsu eyed him carefully, leaning in with a smirk on his face, "Why do you care? I thought the only thing you cared about was your dignity,if you feel that strongly about it I can always just keep you in the photos Uchiha."

"No don't be stupid." Sasuke growled, shaking his head, "It's not like that, but if those pictures get caught in our hands after distribution and thats a felony."

Suigetsu laughed, "Are you kidding me? Don't be so jumpy, I have it all figured out."

Sasuke watched the other male leave, wondering where it all came from, the feeling that leaped out at him all of a sudden. Suigetsu was right, why would he care? He mentally punched himself, one look from those big whiny blue eyes had him slobbering like a three year old. So what, Naruto killed a kid. So what, he felt guilty about it. So what, it had nothing to do with Sasuke.

He just had to focus on what he started this whole thing for.

Revenge.

* * *

**Updates coming your way very, very soon XD**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Not as it Seems**

"Naruto!"

Knocking at this hour?

Naruto shot out of bed, Shikamaru. It had to be Shikamaru, who else would show up at 2am in a total panicked state?

He pounded down the hall, frantically unlocking his front door before it flung open revealing a tired looking Shikamaru with a key in his hand. Naruto searched his face, no bruises. "What the fuck is this?" his friend held up a picture on printer paper to his face.

"What the-" Naruto snatched the photo, he couldn't believe it, it was _him_. With an older looking man, kneeling on a bed, naked, money everywhere. Naruto looked back up at his friend, shaking his head, "I don't..."

"Walk back with me to get Mariko from the house, I'll stay with you." Shikamaru paced the walk-way for a second, thinking.

"What about your step-dad?" Naruto asked, folding the picture in half.

"He's not important, just come with me." Shikamaru waved him inside, "Hurry up and get dressed, I'll wait out here."

Naruto took one last look down at the folded photo and shut the door.

* * *

"You're here to?" Naruto said, emerging from his apartment to see a panting Kiba leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm here now." he answered, a bitter tone in his voice as he glared at Shikamaru, "Even though some people said I couldn't help."

"I didn't say you couldn't help, I just said you'd be useless right now and guess what, I'm right." Shikamaru glared back before turning his attention back to the blonde, "Let's go."

Naruto followed the pair, somewhat enjoying the quiet breeze of the night as they walked toward Shikamaru's house. "That photo wasn't real right Naruto?"

"NO!" Naruto roared, shoving Kiba forward. The brunette fell forward, tripping on the end of his untied shoelaces and colliding with Shikamaru's back. They watched as Shikamaru fell forward, slipping slightly on the slick street as his face collided with a nearby residential mailbox.

"Ah, fuck!" Shikamaru clutched the side of his face, groaning as his knees collapsed into the asphalt.

"Shit are you okay?!" Kiba stooped down, pressing the cloth of his long sleeved tee-shirt to his friend's glaring eye, "Stupid question, I got it okay stop giving me that look, I'm not the damn street."

"Whatever, just help me up." Kiba did as ordered, clutching onto his friends arm as Shikamaru staggered on his feet. "Let's just get to my house, and do what we need to do."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence, occasionally glancing at each other awkwardly, as if speaking would erupt the streets and fill the night with the people they were trying so desperately to avoid. Naruto was relieved when Shikamaru's house finally came into view, it meant they could get this over with soon. He checked his watch, it was 3:32.

"Okay, you guys wait here I'll be right out." Shikamaru waved them, clutching his face while, to their amazement, he walked right through the front door. When they had done this before in the past, he always used the back gate and climbed through a random unlatched window, then sneaked through the house and back out again. Was their friend growing bolder?

"Weird." Kiba muttered, kicking the street as he squatted onto the curb.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, still standing.

Moments later and the sound of muffled yelling could be heard from outside of the house, Kiba stood up instantly as the door opened and Mariko came flying out. Kiba lifted her in his arms, all of them watched Shikamaru just in doorways view yelling his head off before he slammed the door behind him and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Come on we got work to do."

The four of them walked to the high school in mostly silence, Mariko spent a lot of time pointing things out like usual but somewhere along the way she seemed to sense the boys tense emotions. When they did reach the school, Shikamaru gestured for them to take cover in shaded trees across from the schools side entrance.

"What are we doing here?" Kiba asked, shoving plants out of his face as he waded forward to join the others.

"Well if the culprit is who I think it is, he won't be able to resist coming here to post more pictures.'' Shikamaru unzipped his backpack and pulled out Mariko's bear hybrid, some duct tape, and a first aid kit to clean up his face. Markio accepted her bear immediately, and Naruto offered to help with the wound.

"How did you find the photo?" Naruto asked, dabbing Shikamaru's face with disinfectant.

"Hacking." Shikamaru shrugged, "I took the opportunity of gathering all of our known enemies information so that I could periodically spy on them. I found that picture on Suigetsu's old account, he emailed it to himself, I don't know where it came from. I need to see if he has any other emails I don't know about, I checked all his other ones but they came up with nothing, a lot of the accounts are inactive, and the others have a lot of porn."

"Still though, it has that scar right here on my inner thigh, we've never had a gym class together so how would he know about that?" Naruto pondered, taping a bandage to his friends face.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shikamaru shrugged,turning his attention back to the school "Hopefully we can talk to him about it later."

"Why later when we could do it now?" Kiba pointed in the darkness toward a wall of the school shrouded in shadows, "I just saw him move, he's trying to avoid the camera's."

"Well, let's surprise him. Naruto you stay here and look after Mariko for right now." Shikamaru dusted off his clothes, pulling a hoodie from his backpack and slipping it on, "Let's beat him to the front door."

Naruto watched them lightly run across the parking lot, careful to avoid Suigetsu's view until they were up close and personal on the other side of the parking lot. Mariko nudged him and pointed at the backpack. More juice.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot they were having a blast, Kiba ran up first, colliding Suigetsu to the wall, he pinned him there, "Hey Suigetsu long time no see."

"What the hell?!" Suigetsu growled into the stone wall, struggling against Kiba.

"I think thats the phrase of the day, what do you think Shikamaru?" Suigetsu froze instantly at the sound of the name, Kiba took the opportunity to face him around and pin him again. Their voices were covered in shadow's but they could all make out each other easily.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked, reaching in Suigetsu's jacket pocket and pulling out a long thick manila envelope. He opened it, pulling out several flyers with the blonde all over them. "Distributing fake photo's of minor? What will that get you I wonder?"

"They're not all fake." Suigetsu smirked, not minding the added pressure from Kiba, "Just a little tampered with."

"Ah well, I suppose that's something you have to take up with Naruto." Shikamaru shrugged, enjoying the way that smirk washed of the teens face. "Let's go see him."

And with that, they both took a side and started dragging Suigetsu across the parking lot. He screamed and hollered, but they didn't pay him any attention. So what, let them get caught why would that matter? Suigetsu would just get caught too and that was worth it.

When they reached Naruto again he had Mariko in his lap, sipping her juice, and was smirking at the sight of a frightened looking Suigetsu being pinned to the ground. Kiba planted one foot on the boys pack as Shikamaru duct-taped his hands together. "What do you want to do with him?" Kiba gestured to Naruto.

"What do you mean what do I want to do with him?" Naruto shrugged, gesturing to the tape in Kiba's hands, "I thought that's what we brought the duct-tape for?"

Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Yep!" Naruto answered, standing up with Mariko in his arms, "Let's tie the bitch up."

* * *

That morning when a vast majority of the high school showed up they got a free view of Suigetsu and everything on him hanging from the flagpole with mouth duct taped.

They, as a trio, were pretty proud of themselves.

"Now all that's left is the stupid meeting with Kakashi." Naruto mumbled, sending a salute in Suigetsu's direction as he walked into the school. They took the photos of Naruto as blackmail to keep Suigetsu silent, so they weren't all that worried about being caught.

"Yeah, but it's better just to get it over with." Shikamaru sighed as they rounded the corner and took their usual seats, they didn't need any slips this time.

"Shikamaru Nara, you're first.'' smiled the receptionist, he blinked at her.

"Awesome." he groaned, shifting out of his still cold chair and heading toward Kakashi's office.

"What's with your face?" Kakashi stated right off the bat, pointing to Shikamaru's somewhat fresh bruises. He was expecting that kind of questioning today, after all the work with Suigetsu he was just too tired to be bothered with the stupid make-up.

"That's something to say to someone." Shikamaru answered, his backpack thudded on the floor as he sank into the chair. It felt good, his knees were killing him. "It's none of your concern anyway."

"It is when they're a student somewhat under my care." answered Kakashi, his fingers lightly tapping the wooden desk, it echoed.

"It was a mailbox." Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can I leave now if that's all we're going to talk about?"

"No, afraid not." Kakashi shook his head, "I've heard that one before, a substitute teacher was thrilled to tell me all about your mail affairs."

A moment passed between then, Kakashi sat silently, leaning into his desk chair with that unmistakable suspicious glint in his eye.

"This time it was seriously a mailbox." Shikamaru shook his head, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Was it a fight?" Kakashi questioned, "Someone make you angry?"

"I don't like fighting that much."

"Well it seems like you do it a lot for someone who doesn't like it don't you?" Shikamaru bit down on his lips at the statement, Kakashi watched him stand, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"You can't run away." Kakashi stood up, his desk chair tapped the back of the wall with an explosive thud. Laughter danced around the room from the student's throat, he watched as Shikamaru looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head.

"What is this, some kind of drama? I'm not running away okay?" he opened the door, allowing the white-haired man to stew in the leftover pieces of their moment.

It wouldn't take much for Kakashi to piece things together.

* * *

**:P review**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Same Bed**

"Pass the salt." Sasuke ordered the blonde, recieving a look from Shikamaru. Naruto dragged him off to eat early in the morning to eat with them at some damn dinner. He wasn't entirely thrilled about it, but he wanted to persuade Naruto's friends that he really wasn't a big dirty wolf wearing polished sheep clothing.

Even though the evidence was built against him.

Stupid Suigetsu's plans keep failing and it's putting him in a particularly difficult situation. Sasuke wanted out. Out of working, out of this relationship, out of his crazed double life and back into the sweet comforts of not dealing with people.

Sounded great to him.

But unfortunately, all of that was now out of the question, especially since with a single email Suigetsu could probably fuck up his life. If he could even do that _much_. His incompetence was amazing!

"Something in the eggs trying to kill you Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru staring at him from his seat across the table, he was obviously talking about the severe stabbing action going on with his fork.

"I'm not a morning person." Sasuke grumbled, gently piercing some of his scrambled eggs and shoving them in his mouth.

"Right." Shikamaru replied, taking a sarcastic drink of his juice, if it was even possible for an action to be sarcastic.

"Oh come on, like you don't get grumpy sometimes Shikamaru." Naruto immediately rose to his defense, what an idiot.

"Only when you kick me in your sleep." Sasuke caught the fork before it could clang against his plate, did he just suggest..., he looked up to meet an amused gaze from Naruto's friend, "You're always energetic, especially in your sleep."

"You sleep in the same bed?" Sasuke treaded carefully, trying to avoid any more eye-contact. He knew if he did, he would lose.

"Well yeah, for years." Naruto shrugged next to him, his shoulder just grazing Sasuke's barely, "Shikamaru comes over a lot."

"A lot." Shikamaru repeated, loudly, catching Sasuke's attention, damn eye contact. "I practically live in that bed."

"Well you do like the pillows." Naruto nodded, shoving food in his mouth. He seemed totally oblivious of the mood forming around the boy sitting next to him.

So what, its the same bed, what the hell did that mean to him. Sasuke reasoned with himself, the couch was a better place to sleep anyway. "I hear you sleep on the couch Sasuke." He faced Shikamaru again, watching his fork dance in the space just above his plate, "Its a good thing you do, I don't think I could stand the scent your cologne in _my _sleeping place."

That mother- he _knew_. Sasuke wasn't sure what he knew exactly, but he knew for sure that Shikamaru was pissing him off with intention. Well screw him, he wouldn't win. Sasuke bit the corner of his mouth down and gave his best fake smile, "Yeah, you're right, I do need to ease up on the cologne don't I?"

But damn, did the continuing comments bother him all day.

* * *

**In case you couldn't guess, next is indeed a lemony chapter XD wish me luck u guys. PLUS! I've also released a new story, and I've discovered that my story Whisper of the Party has lost...everything T-T I am not happy about that, but PINK VENGEANCE HAS BEEN SAVED! so update on that soon maybe, I have major wisdom tooth related pain right now and it is not pleasant XD**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: No, its my Bed**

"I'll go get you a pillow." Naruto knew Sasuke had a hard time hanging out with his friend all day, but things seemed to be going well enough. Maybe, by the end of the month everyone will warm up to each other and then, he could really be happy!

He was looking forward to it.

Naruto was just reaching for the pillow resting on his bed when he felt a tackle push him onto the bed itself, and familiar hands pinning him to its comfy surface. Sasuke allowed Naruto to flip over so that they were staring at each other face to face for a few moments before one of them finally had enough. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke said,Naruto was surprised by the deep heavy look Sasuke was giving him, they were absent of anything but a deep desire and Naruto silently wondered if this is what everyone in the world refers to as bedroom eyes. Slowly, the raven haired male leaned him, his lips daring to meet with Naruto's, eyes still staring with massive intent into blue confused orbs. He sighed into Naruto's shoulder, before gradually pulling away. "Why do you share your bed with Shikamaru?"

"Because he's a friend...?" Naruto answered, confusion evident in his tone, he shrugged against the sheets, "We've shared a bed for a long time."

"Have you...have you ever done anything with him?" Sasuke asked, biting the end of his lip uncertainly. Naruto wasn't sure where all of this was coming all of a sudden, he was a confusing guy. One second he's practically molesting him, the next being an ass, and now all of a sudden he wants to know everything about him? He didn't get it.

"Umm...well?" Naruto halted, last time Sasuke got mad because his ego was hurt. That's why he jumped on him like that, so maybe if he got him mad again the same thing would happen? Or maybe it would ruin everything. In a split second decision, Naruto decided it was ok just to take his chances. "We did some stuff once, when we were drunk, but it doesn't really count."

He noticed the grip around his wrists tighten, shocked when a pleasurable shudder crawled its way down his spine. Was he really enjoying this? If he wanted to he could stop it, he could have stopped the first time, so the question was...why wasn't he? Control was right there, just begging for him to take it, and he didn't want it.

What did that mean?

"Naruto, what did you do?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's neck with clenched teeth, his lips barely nipping at the warm skin there.

"Just-some kissing thats it." Naruto explained, squeaking when Sasuke suddenly moved his hands from the blonde's wrists and grabbed the side of his face. This time he leaned in, that same look in his eyes, and lightly placed a kiss on the other boy's lips.

Naruto was surprised, he was expecting something a little rougher than that. Sasuke released him suddenly, pulling away. He remained seated on top of Naruto's lap and sighed into the air around him. Naruto stared up at him, still confused before Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again, pulling away lightly. "Naruto, from now on this is my bed, understand?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head.

"I don't want Shikamaru in my bed anymore." Sasuke continued, standing up as he pulled off his shirt, "I'm going to go get ready for bed, and when I come back, I want to see you in that bed wearing nothing."

And then he walked out of the room and toward the bathroom, leaving Naruto behind in shock.

But man, was it a good shock.

* * *

**Yo guys, I am so sorry if this sucks T-T I intended to give you lemon stuff, but in the end I just decided to put in suggestive undertones and focus on mental states a little more. I've re-adjusted the plot a little bit, but I like how it turned out because it explains Sasuke a bit more, so I do like that. Anyway, these wisdom teeth are killing me TOT **

**REview**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: What a Drag**

A month had passed.

Just like that, and Sasuke didn't know what to think about it. He found himself going through the motions, and swaying back in forth. One moment, he was with Naruto and finding himself drowning in this strange euphoria. The next moment, he was with Suigetsu talking about the next attack.

Where was he going?

Speaking of going, where did Naruto go? Sasuke spent the night that night, to...well...do things together with Naruto, but he restrained himself often, he couldn't bring himself to go further then they'd already gone before because he didn't want any feelings getting in the way and complicating matters. He was puzzled when he woke up from sleep to discover that he was the only occupant of the bed. He figured Naruto went to the bathroom at first,but now that he was staring at the clock he realized ten minutes had passed without any sign of the blonde.

Had Suigetsu decided on a plan without telling him?

Hurriedly, he scurried up form out of the bed, carefully stepping out into the hall. Muffled voices called to him through the bathroom door. Sasuke made his way to it, pressing his ear against the solid surface to make out the voices.

"This can't keep happening. Don't go back this time."

"I know...that didn't...Sasuke."

Naruto was easier to hear, he picked out that loud voice right away, but the other voice was quieter and seemed muffled by something. And what about him was said?

"Yeah, we kind of have...something going on."

"Well...or else...but I hope...happy."

This was frustrating the hell out of him, he just wanted to know who the hell was in the bathroom with Naruto right at this moment. Not wanting to listen in anymore, Sasuke reached out and swung the door wide open revealing a shocked looking Naruto and...Shikamaru?

Yeah, he was pretty sure that was Shikamaru.

Only his face was badly bruised, and his lip was swollen, his eye looked like it was about to close. Naruto had a first aid kit sitting on the bathroom counter, and some thing in his hands to clean the wounds. They both stared at him in silence for a moment before Shikamaru broke the silence. "Sasuke."

It was a greeting, a very stoic greeting.

Since their first encounter in the bathroom, everything between them had been a heated discussion or battle or something. But this was different, this wasn't looking at the Shikamaru he knew, this was more like looking at a deer in headlights. (no puns intended) He wouldn't be that way if it was a normal fight, there was something different about this. Something like the deep dark skeletons that shake their bones in everyone's closet.

And if he knew that look, it was possibly similar to one of Sasuke's own skeletons.

"Shikamaru." he tried with a nod, both of them broke eye-contact, leaving Naruto to break the silence.

"Umm...well this is awkward." Naruto chuckled, his gaze swinging between them. "But um, awkward things-"

"There's nothing awkward about it." Sasuke cut in, his hands sinking into his pajama pockets, "I just walked in on a friend helping out another friend after a fight that's all, any other details are none of my business."

And then he turned around and left.

It was possibly the best moment he'd ever have with Shikamaru.

* * *

**I opened this chapter up and discovered, hey! I already wrote it XD So I'm off to work on Chapter 26**

**Review~! Oh and, things are going to start heating up real soon. Just warning you**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Love?**

This was an unexpected problem.

Naruto knew he was attracted, curious maybe, lustful definitely, but this was different. This was the sort of feeling that people talked about all the time like it was some kind of god candy. He was pretty damn sure it was love, and he didn't know what the hell to do about it.

Sasuke and him were friends, at least for the most part. They weren't really a couple, they didn't call each other anything sweet or hold hands or do anything like that, they just did things a couple of days out of the week in the private secluded area of his home.

So, Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke might be what they call a sex-friend?

He'd never had one before, what the hell were the rules for that? And what did Sasuke think about it all?

"Hey it's your turn!"

Naruto blinked, looking down at his hand of cards. He was in his apartment at the dining table, Shikamaru and Kiba came over to play cards, skipping the last few periods of school. Well, Shikamaru didn't even go to school, he'd spent the last couple of days just taking care of his sister in Naruto's apartment and sleeping.

Which was good with the blonde as long as he didn't go home.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized, wiping away some sweat collecting on his forehead, "I got distracted."

"By what, you look like you're about to pass out." Kiba eyed him carefully, reaching over and pulling the cards out of Naruto's hands.

"Hey asshole!" Naruto exclaimed angrily when Kiba through his hand face up on the table. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Because I'm wondering why the hell you're looking so troubled when you have perfectly good cards in your hands." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him and Kiba shrugged in response, "So I peeked earlier, sue me."

"I just have stuff on my mind, it's none of your business." Naruto growled, shuffling the cards together again.

"Uh, excuse me, but when your troubles interrupt a perfectly good game of cars it becomes my business." Kiba insisted, standing to get a drink from the fridge.

"Kiba is kind of right." Shikamaru eased forward into the conversation carefully, Naruto was already mad, he didn't want to do anymore damage, "If something is bothering you that much, it does kind of become a concern for the both of us."

"It's-" Naruto halted, staring at the hard faces of two friends he's had for years looking for answers, would they know about what he wanted to ask? If he wanted, would they help him out? "It's sex related."

"Oh." Shikamaru shot out of his seat, pointing in the direction of the hall, "I suddenly have to use the bathroom."

Without warning Kiba ran forward out of the kitchen and Naruto sat in his seat listening to the two of them clamor down the hallway until the bathroom door finally slammed shut and someone cursed. "Well..." sighed Kiba, walking with a reluctant air about him into the dining area before taking a seat, "What do you want to know?"

"Sex friend." Naruto shrugged, shuffling his feet under the table. "What is that exactly?"

"Uh...a friend you have sex with." Kiba shrugged, his fingers tapping the table, "No strings attached."

"Well...how do you know if you have one or not?" Naruto sighed, this wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Well I guess you discuss it with the person, I don't know man, in case you haven't noticed I don't spend a lot of time outside of work, my house, and you guys." Kiba shrugged, gesturing toward the cards like they were supposed to help him out, "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto couldn't fight the blush creeping on his cheeks and before he could stop it Kiba was yelling down the hall.

"Shikamaru get your ass out here, we've got shit to deal with!" It wasn't long before the bathroom door could be heard being swung open and Shikamaru appeared from the hall, looking just as reluctant as Kiba. He sighed into a chair, staring at his friends for a second before Kiba continued on with a finger pointing at Naruto, "He's got a sex friend."

"I don't know that!" Naruto exclaimed, silenced instantly by the look he received from Shikamaru, he giggled nervously, sinking a little into his seat.

"Please tell me it's not Sasuke." He said, Naruto only blushed more and sunk down in his chair a little further, confirming their worst fears. "Oh no, Naruto."

"Oh no?" Kiba growled, slamming his hands on the table, "That's it! Are you kidding me?! What are you doing shacking up with that asshole?"

"He can be a jerk sometimes." Naruto shrugged, trying not to lose his temper, "But he's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy?" Kiba laughed, sending a disbelieving look at Shikamaru, "Not a bad guy huh? So you didn't tell him."

"It's wasn't a good time." Shikamaru shook his head, "I couldn't."

"Couldn't tell me what?" Naruto interrupted, looking between his two friends.

"Do you remember that day you and Sasuke were supposed to go to the carnival?" Kiba started to explain, Shikamaru reached out and gripped his sleeve.

"Kiba, don't." Kiba stared back at Shikamaru, slowly removing the hand from his sleeve as he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"He stood you up on purpose." Kiba explained, crossing his arms. Shikamaru sighed into his hands, "I saw him talking to Suigestsu outside of the grocery store the other day to. That's not a coincidence, Shikamaru told me that he would tell you soon but apparently he never got around to it."

"What." The word fell out of his mouth, but it wasn't a question, it was an expression of total disbelief, "That's not-it can't-"

"We don't know everything." Shikmaru interupted, trying to explain, anger dripping into his tone, "He's only been to that grocery store a couple of times, a lot of people go in there. I don't have any evidence to back up anything involving Suigestsu and Sasuke working together on anything okay? I didn't want to tell you in case it turned out to be nothing, but he did stand you up on purpose. That's why I've just been keeping a close eye."

"And you guys..." Naruto shook his head, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. Right in that moment all he wanted was to lay down and take a long nap, try to think. Without saying another word, Naruto stood up and walked to his bedroom, leaving behind two irritated friends and a stack of abandoned cards.

All he knew was, he had to talk to Sasuke.

* * *

**So that went a lot faster then I thought XD I will try to have more up soon, so stand by! In the meantime, I have a dentist to go see T-T**

**REviews appreciated!**

**Oh and next is another chapter of Shikamaru being, well, you'll see. Sasuke's going to have a long chapter this time.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Now's Your Chance**

"Is it true?"

Sasuke really wasn't sure how to answer that question at the moment, mostly because he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. For the past week the blonde relentlessly avoided him, diving into random classrooms and running through crowds. The whole thing had been driving him nuts, and now when Naruto wants to talk, he has to pick the one time in Sasuke's life when he has to pee more than ever.

Of course.

"Is it true..." Naruto asked again, resting against one of the many bathroom sinks, "Did you ditch me on purpose that one time?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Sasuke considered his position. Naruto knew, there was no denying it, he just had to go with it. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?" Naruto asked, unable to hide the anger from leaking in his tone as he continued to increase in volume, "Why would you do that to someone?! Thats...thats...!"

"Horrible." Sasuke answered, sticking his hands in his pockets with a sigh. Naruto was glaring at him, he could feel it, and that alone stirred up something in him he wasn't ready to admit. "That's how I felt when I did it, okay? I was nervous. Does any of that even matter now? Think about it."

Sasuke waited while Naruto thought about it, he could see the white on the other boys knuckles slowly start to fade as he considered his new relationship with Sasuke, how far they'd came from time.

And Sasuke knew he had him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Naruto stated, heading straight for the door. Sasuke watched it pivot behind him and wondered about what he was really doing, he just lied again. Was it the lying that bothered him so much?

He decided it was probably just his bladder.

* * *

When Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, he was greeted by a very familiar face in the empty hallway. He took the pose of the day and shoved his hands in his pockets, a glare threatened to boil over at any second.

"Let's have a talk, just me and you." Shikamaru stated, shoving his hands in his pockets as well. He nodded for them to walk down the hall and Sasuke reluctantly followed. It was a few minutes before they reached a door on the bottom floor, Shikamaru pushed it open and sunlight greeted them. It was a court yard, he didn't even know this school had that kind of thing.

Shikamaru turned around to face him and Sasuke sighed, "What do you want?"

"You want to tell me why you and Suigetsu eat lunch together?" Shikamaru shrugged, crossing his arms. Great, what kind of day is this? It's just one thing after another with these people.

"Because he likes to eat with me?" Sasuke shrugged, "I keep to myself at lunch, even Naruto knows that when he stalks off with you to go where ever it is that you go. But Suigetsu insists on joining me and I've given up on stopping him."

"Really? And during that time Suigetsu never happened to mention his festering hatred for Naruto?" Shikamaru argued, raising an eyebrow, "I find that a little hard to believe considering that he's never failed to mention it to anyone he talks to."

"Your right." Sasuke shrugged, "He's mentioned it a few times, I told him to fuck off, and he stopped. I worked at his store for awhile, and he's been trying to be friends with me ever since."

Shikamaru glared accusingly, stepping closer to Sasuke then he would have preferred until their noises were three inches apart, "Do you remember the choices I gave you before? I meant that, I have nothing to lose, absolutely nothing you got that? If Naruto gets hurt, I will make your life a living hell."

Sasuke stepped closer, his glare unleashing, "I'd really like to see you try that."

"You know what I don't understand." Shikamaru said, backing off a little bit, "You like Naruto, Sasuke, I know that you do and yet that doesn't seem to stop you from fucking with him does it? Why don't you take a moment to consider why that is?"

Sasuke said nothing more as Shikamaru brushed past him and exited the court-yard. He could lie to Naruto all day, but it might have been the wrong choice to lie to Shikamaru.

Still the other teen had a point.

Was his pride really worth it anymore? If he turns on Suigetsu, there is no telling what will show up online, around the school, he'd get in trouble for sure. His future would be ruined, dreams soiled, everything he's ever thought about accomplishing with Itachi in the past crumbled. And now that Itachi was dead, those dreams were more important the ever.

But still, there was Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi can I ask you a question?" Sasuke looked up from his usual dinner of Chinese cuisine and frowned at his guardian.

"Well you just did." Kakashi replied, mixing his noodles with his chopsticks.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sasuke rolled his eyes, setting his chopsticks down, "I'm serious."

"Fine." Kakashi sighed, setting down his chopsticks as well, "What do you want to ask?"

"If you had to choose between a person and a dream, which one would you pick?" Kakashi blinked at the question, actually surprised to be hearing such a thing from his arrogant child. The Sasuke he knew wouldn't even ask that sort of question. What would humble him so much?

"Well..." he proceeded cautiously, "Are we talking about a person romantically involved?"

Sasuke licked his lips, biting them softly before replying, "Kind of."

"Honestly speaking, you're still very young. As your guardian, I want to tell you not to let anything stand in the way of your dreams. Romance is tricky at your age, there are plenty of fish in the sea and you still have a lot of growing up to do." Kakashi sighed, picking up his chopsticks, "Do whatever you feel you have to do, just make sure its worth it."

_Worth it_, Sasuke thought, _how can you be sure if anythings worth it_.

* * *

After dinner was over, Sasuke escaped into the bathroom to get ready for a shower. He pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket, blinking the moment it started to ring in his hands. It was  
Naruto, probably wanting him to come over or talk about something ridiculous like what ramen was better and cooked in what way.

He answered the phone anyway.

"Do you want to come over later?" It was cute, Sasuke could just imagine him standing, holding the phone nervously waiting for the answer. But he still needed to think, to process, now wasn't a good time to be corrupted by spending time with the blonde.

"No." he answered, eyeing himself in the bathroom mirror, "I don't think I'll be coming over for awhile."

He didn't say anything more as he slammed the phone shut, he couldn't talk to Naruto right now he needed to get his priorities straight. His gaze drifted down to view the toothpaste and toothbrushes sitting on the counter, the box of bandaids forgotten and shoved between the faucet and the wall, and then finally the soap resting in it's given place.

He'd never wanted to willingly wash out his own mouth before.

* * *

**I had the worst dentist visit of my life yesterday, it was hell. Apparently there are a lot of things going on in my mouth -_- anyway! Did you guys realize that there are only 9 chapters left? And did you know that out of those 9, 5 are already written. **

**Get ready for a lot of reading XD**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Summer Fun**

"Please don't break anything."

School was out for the day, not that it mattered now that summer vacation was approaching, and somehow Naruto managed to drag Sasuke off to work with him, he was hoping it would be fun but so far everything seemed to be going in the wrong direction. Things kept falling out of their places, everything was a mess, and neither Shino or Sasuke seemed happy about it.

"Sorry Shino." Naruto smiled at his kinda, sorta, boss who was glaring at him, unaware that his elbow was flying behind him with enough speed and force to knock over a vase perched on a shelf. Naruto jumped as it crashed to the floor, scattering in pieces, he stared back up at Shino with a nervous laugh, "I am really, really sorry."

"Just..." Shino shook his head at the mess, "Just leave for the day."

Sasuke had to drag Naruto, who insisted that he could still help, out of the place. Eventually the blonde settled for pouting as they walked around together. As amusing as it was to watch Naruto fret, Sasuke was getting pretty tired of it and Naruto could tell. "Let's go to your house."

"Mine?" Sasuke pointed at himself, looking down at his watch, "I don't know about that, Kakashi doesn't get off work for another seven hours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, what did that have to do with anything? "That's kinda the point Sasuke."

It was pleasing to see Sasuke's face light up with understanding, but Naruto couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest that Sasuke seemed to unwilling to go. It was the first time they'd hung out in a while and he seemed just as unwilling to do anything as ever. "Um, I'm not supposed to have people over while he's not there."

"Oh and it's just so like you to obey him?" Naruto laughed, shaking his head, "If you don't want to hang out with me just say so, you know?"

Sasuke halted in his steps, shoving his hands in his pockets with a troubled look flashing over his face, fading into a thinking face as he brushed past the blonde. "Fine, you can come over, I'm just trying to stay out of trouble, that's all."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. following behind, feeling awkward now, what was that? Would that be counted as an argument? Or just a hostile brief conversation? Naruto beat himself for saying anything in the first place, now Sasuke was mad.

But luckily, the silent walk seemed to dim Sasuke's bad mood and by the time they made it to the house, they were talking again.

"Nice lawn Gnome." Naruto pointed at the small figure sitting by the front door with a laugh, Sasuke only sighed and shook his head in response, as if he didn't know Kakashi brought it with them claiming it was a gift from an old friend and just happened to be there for no reason at all.

"Just get inside, idiot." Sasuke opened the door for him, gesturing inside, Naruto laughed and pushed past him. Which instantly started a tiny fight as Sasuke pulled him backward and pushed past him to be in the house first. "I'll give you a tour."

Sasuke walked forward, waving for Naruto to follow him down a hall before turning at it's mouth, he pointed at the small living room, and past the wall, "This is the rest of the house." he turned and pointed at a door nearby, "Thats the bathroom." and then finally at a door at the end of the hall, "And that's my room."

Naruto walked forward, opening the door and taking in the surroundings with a smirk, "Yeah, I definitely recognize that bed." he could feel the radiating glare on the back of his head with satisfaction, it was nice to tease Sasuke and not the other way around for a change.

He fell on the bed, realizing halfway down that Sasuke actually shoved him, and smiled...well until nothing else happened, he looked up to see Sasuke searching through a drawer, he pulled out a small box and took a seat on the bed next to Naruto. He sat the box in between them.

"This is a box of my brother's things." Sasuke shoved the box a little closer to Naruto, who opened to top lid to view the contents inside, pictures, a letter, a little figurine, all of it was tucked in the small space, "I just have the one box, we were planning on opening a really big business together, one that would operate a hundred different brother could definitely pull off something like that, and me, I'm still working on it. It's my dream to pursue that business no matter what it takes, and for that I need a pristine reputation, good education, and good connections."

"Well it sounds to me like you've got all that going for you." Naruto shrugged, placing the things back in the box.

"Maybe not." Sasuke confessed, staring at the wall in front of them, "There is something that could harm one of the things I need to accomplish that, and just this once I will admit I don't know what I should do about it."

Naruto had to stop his jaw from dropping, Sasuke didn't know what to do and he was asking _him_ of all people? He had to give a good answer.

"I think you have to do what you have to do." Naruto shrugged, still examining the contents of the box, trying to play it cool, "You shouldn't let anything stop you from your dream, and I don't see you as the kind of person to let your reputation fall. You're too much of an asshole."

"Ha." Sasuke glared at him, Naruto only laughed. "That's really what you think?"

"Uh, is it what I just said?" the blonde sent him a questioning look, Sasuke was acting weird, "Of course it's what I really think."

"You're sure?" Sasuke asked, picking the box up to put it back in it's place.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Which kind of reminds me...I have a question for you to."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat back down on the bed, Naruto could feel a blush burning his cheeks, this was so embarrassing to be asking about, but it had been weeks since he talked to Shikamaru and Kiba about it and he just wanted answers. "Are we sex friends?"

For the first time probably ever, Naruto got a good look at Sasuke's surprise face, "Uhh...I guess? I don't know!" Sasuke stood up, placing his hands on his hips, "I mean we...that's such a weird question!"

"You really are acting weirder than usual." the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them and it wasn't long before a full on glare replaced the flustered look on Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean weird?" Sasuke glared above him, slowly stepping closer, "Weird how?"

And this was the Sasuke he was used to.

"Uhh...just...weird, off? I don't know." Naruto stuttered, shit he was in trouble.

"Well if you don't know then why say anything?" Sasuke snapped at him, huffing as he crossed his arms, "You know you're the one being weird today! Not me! Asking weird questions, being difficult, teasing me...fucking shit!"

Oh yeah, this was definitely closer to the Sasuke he knew.

"Sorry." Naruto stammered out, trying to smile as he reached for Sasuke's arms.

"Hands off." Naruto obeyed instantly, shoving his hands in between his legs, Sasuke smirked at him evilly from above and Naruto really wondered if this was the same person sharing a piece of himself earlier or just a devil in disguise, either way, he liked it. "I want you to not make a sound, get on the bed, and show me why it was worth it to sneak you into this house."

He didn't need any more directing, teasingly, Naruto unbuttoned his pants and pulled the down. Stripping to nothing in a matter of seconds.

It was killing Sasuke inside, and he enjoyed that, knowing that another person wanted him so much, it made him crazy.

Sasuke straddled him on the bed, pulling down his pants as he spoke, "Well, aren't you going to show me? _Na-ru-to._"

Oh god, he loved that, every chopped part of his name sent shivers down his spine without fail. His hands trailed down his body, gripping his throbbing member with a new found vigor. He was so ready, he want it all.

"Please Sasuke, lets go all the way this time." Naruto pleaded, frowning when Sasuke stopped what he was doing to simply stare at Naruto.

"I-" what ever he was about to say was halted by Naruto's hands, which had jumped into action, slowly digging their way underneath his shirt, lightly rubbing his chest. He watched as Naruto's left hand dipped down and started to touch him, caressing his harden length at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I think we both want to." Naruto whispered, leaning up to kiss his whatever-friend briefly, "So let's do it." he wasn't surprised to find himself shoved back down against the bed, Sasuke had him pinned again.

"You don't tell me what to do." Naruto whimpered at the feel of fingers stretching him adamantly, while Sasuke pumped his erection at a ridiculously fast pace. "What did I say?"

"I-I don't tell you what to do." Naruto moaned out, groaning as Sasuke smirked above him and place a kiss on his nose.

"Always remember that." Sasuke warned, increasing his pace, as if that was even fucking possible. "If you want something, you have to ask, is there anything you want Naruto?"

"I-I" Naruto's face intensified with red hues as he realized he'd began to drool down the side of his mouth, Sasuke didn't seem to mind, instead he chuckled and with comment that Naruto thought was "cute". "Pl-Please."

"If you can't ask for it, then you must not want it." He teased, lightly placing a kiss on the side of Naruto's mouth, send another shudder down the blonde's spine that made him whimper sweetly.

"I want you inside of me." Naruto spat out, whimpering again as Sasuke pulled out his fingers and placed another kiss on his neck. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again, squeezing his ass as he did so, "There's no going back, this is your first time."

Naruto reached up, grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling the other teen down for a kiss, it was all Sasuke needed. He entered quickly, filling him to the hilt, earning a loud moan from Naruto. "Did I hurt you?"

"Fucking move!" Naruto ordered, whimpering as Sasuke bit down on the side of his neck. He wrapped his legs around him and pleaded, "Please, please move!"

"That's what I thought." Sasuke muttered, barely containing his own moan as he thrusted into Naruto, who by now was matching his speed.

With one swift movement, he pulled himself out and all the way back in again before cuming inside, only satsifed when he saw that they both came at the same time.

Sasuke tumbled to the side, laying next to a panting Naruto. "That was...a lot quicker then I thought it would be."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, shifting his head to stare at Naruto who was still staring at the ceiling.

"I-I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it to end so...quickly. But still, it was awesome." Naruto nodded his head to the air, now he seemed to be talking to no one, "Next time we definitely have to go longer."

"I can go longer." Sasuke defended, pulling his blanket over himself with a blush, "It was only my second time, but I'm better than that."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, looking over at him for the first time. Sasuke kicked him under the covers, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a dumbass." Sasuke replied, glaring at Naruto, "Go take a shower."

"Fine." Naruto pouted, climbing over Sasuke, "I guess relationships do change after sex."

Naruto climbed into the shower without ever knowing how right what he just said was.

* * *

"You missed school again the other day."

The sentence hanged alone in the air of the room, drifting between Shikamaru and Kakashi who both eyed each other pointedly. "So what?" Shikamaru finally answered with a shrug about a minute later, he really just wanted to get this over with.

Just one week of school left, one week.

"Why did you miss it?" Kakashi asked, point at the attendance sheet in front of him as if he could squish out the answers.

"I wanted to." Shikamaru shrugged back, he could play this game all damn day if he had to. Which he did, he's been down this road. It was empty, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, it was just straight to fucking jail from here.

"You tell me why you wanted to, and next year you don't have to sit in that seat." Kakashi answered, this time pointing his finger at the seat. What was the finger proving, was it supposed to mean something? "I'm going to ask you again, why did you miss it?"

Shikamaru sighed, standing from his seat with a seemingly new found strength.

"I'll see you next year."

* * *

**OMG IM SO SORRY that took forever T-T i came down with some massive writer's block but the good news is it should be smooth sailing from here so expect fast updates~!**

**review~!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Lock-down or Lock-in**

"What's this?" Sasuke stared down at the purple flier sitting on the table in front of him, it said "Lock-in Senior Party" at the top in big hefty letters.

"This..." Suigetsu pointed to the flier, "Is exactly the kind of opportunity we've been waiting for. My friend, well she's not really a friend, she's more like...an...associate, is running the the preparations for the party. Its the perfect opportunity."

"And you're not going to screw things up this time." Sasuke glared, his eyes shifting back down to the paper.

"Hey man, there isn't any reason to be like that." Suigetsu shook his head, "You just let me handle this and stay out of it. Don't forget I do have those pictures."

"I don't think its in your best interest to threaten me." Sasuke glared again, shoving the paper away from him. Suigetsu smiled at him, holding his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"I'm just making sure we're on the same page." he said, reaching into the backpack resting next to him, he pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table. Sasuke picked it up, raising an eyebrow at it's thickness. "It's your pay for the last few months."

Sasuke slid the envelope in his own backpack.

"No need to thank me." Sasuke watched as Suigetsu stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he gave Sasuke just enough time to be relieved that the whole meeting was over with before he turned back around, "Oh and, I just have to say, I've met people with some real fetishes but Omegle Sasuke? That's quite a fetish to have."

And then he continued to walk away, leaving Sasuke shocked and staring after him.

* * *

"You want to go to a party?" Naruto gaped at Sasuke, wide eyed, with a ramen noodle hanging off the corner of his lip. Sasuke continued stirring his cup ramen absentmindedly and shrugged."B-But you, _you_ want to go to a party?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed, hoping it would snap Naruto out of it, "I want to invite you to a party with me, in public, at school."

"Really?!" Naruto smiled at him, he tried to ignore the fluttery feelings that sprang up in his stomach, "You mean it?!"

"Yeah." Sasuke shrugged, pushing Naruto who leaned in for a kiss blonde frowned, and shoved more noodles in his mouth with a thinking face. Ever since the...sex, Sasuke had been doing that more lately. Mostly it was because of hurt pride.

Naruto just excited him too much.

And if it was bad before, it was even worse now. For instance, at that very moment when Naruto was slurping up his noodles, Sasuke was forming a very unwanted hard-on and by the time the damn cup would be finished he would have at least have cummed twice.

So other than the fluttery things, this was also a very real problem for him.

"Are we..." Naruto asked, stirring his noodles, examining the contents of the ramen cup in front of him, "Did I do something wrong? During sex?"

"No." Sasuke glared at his sandwich, "You didn't do anything lets drop the conversation now."

"Was it because of what I said about it being faster than I thought?" the words flew out of his mouth like he was calling out numbers in a bidding war, "I-I mean, if thats then I'm sorry. I had a good time, you were very...enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic?" Sasuke bit his lip and stared at his...sex friend hard, since when did Naruto use the word enthusiastic? "Did you talk to Shikamaru about this?"

"Wha-no! No I didn't!" Naruto shrugged, with what Sasuke knew by now was clearly his lying face. Sasuke stood up, giving the blonde just enough pressure to spill the truth, "Okay! Okay, I did but that was because you won't and I didn't know what to do, and he's a good friend and we talk about stuff and please don't be mad!"

"He doesn't have any right to be mad at you Naruto." Both of them turned their attention to the front door of the apartment, Shikamaru was standing there looking unimpressed with his arms crossed and a stance that suggested an argument was coming. "Me and Sasuke need to talk, why don't you go to the corner store and get us all something to eat?"

"Huh?" Naruto swung his head between them, trying to figure out what was going on, "How come I can't stay?"

"Naruto." Shikamaru sent him that look, the one that said "_I'm the boss and I'm telling you to fucking leave."_ Which Naruto obeyed without question.

"I'll get popsicles." The blonde commented, shutting the apartment door behind him. Leaving Shikamaru behind with Sasuke, apparently pissed about something, and alone.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sighed, deciding that he would also cross his arms.

"To tell you how stupid you are." Shikamaru shook his head, shrugging at nothing, "You have to be the stupidest person I've ever met. Suigetsu is smarter than you, that's how fucking stupid you are."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke glared, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm talking about you, dumbass, do I need to repeat everything a little slower?" Shikamaru uncrossed his arms as well, stepping forward with fight, "You sold out Naruto for a little time off from your job at Suigetsu's family grocery store? That's fucking ridiculous."

At the mention of Suigetsu, Sasuke felt himself tense, it wasn't like Naruto's head was the only one on the chopping block anymore. Besides, aren't there other fish in the sea? Bigger, brighter, better fish. Isn't that pretty much what everyone has been saying? So forget the fluttery stuff, and the mind numbing attraction, it wasn't that big of a deal. "I don't have to answer to you."

Shikamaru punched him, hard, knocking him back into the table where he found himself being held down by a tied rope. He was stronger, but Shikamaru was always more calculating, he knew that.

For a few seconds he glared at Shikamaru who was now standing above him, breathing slightly harder than normal. "What's a matter, chest pain?"

The only response he received was a swift kick to his own chest, so clearly throwing Shikamaru's already present injuries in his face wasn't going to help Sasuke win the fight. "You are so stupid!" another kick, "So fucking stupid!" another kick, "I've never wanted to hurt somebody more in my life!"

He was expecting another kick, but everything was halted by the sound of the front door opening. Sasuke only heard the sound of a plastic bag falling to the floor before Naruto was hovering over him looking concerned and undoing his restraints. "What are you doing this for?" the blonde looked up at Shikamaru who only shook his head.

"Yeah, why don't you tell him?" Sasuke was grinning with a new idea, Shikamaru wasn't going to tell him. He would never tell him because he didn't like hurting him.

Shikamaru pointed a finger at Sasuke as Naruto helped him to his feet, "Just get the fuck out and start using your head idiot."

"What?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke patted him on the back before walking out of the front door, there was no point in staying. What was there to worry about?

"I don't ever want to see him here again." Sasuke heard a yell echo behind him, he only shook his head in response.

Why did that guy even bother?

* * *

**I've always wanted to beat up Sasuke for being stupid, I'm proud to write this T-T**

**REview~! Also more details on stuff kind of left open is going to start closing in soon. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Back to School**

"Please guys!" Naruto pleaded with his friends, they were once again playing cards in his house, it was developing into their new favorite pass time. "I just want to go!"

"To a school dance-thing tomorrow?" Kiba looked Naruto over, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you want to go all of a sudden?" Shikamaru eyed him as well, it had been a few days since the fight in the apartment, and it was officially the last day of school. "What's up with you?"

"I just feel awesome! I want to go!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, "Please!"

"Sorry man, I'm not even supposed to be here right now." Kiba shook his head, gesturing to the door, "I've got to be home before my mom gets back from work otherwise I'm screwed.  
She's going to be home all weekend"

"Yeah, and I've got to watch my sister." Shikamaru sighed, examining his cards, "If you're really that pumped then we can go visit Temari and Gaara later? How's that?"

"No way, you just want to go talk to your girlfriend in person!" Naruto argued, unintentionally showing his cards as he outraged over the suggestion, "I'm not sitting around for that."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend." Shikamaru clarified with a pointed tone in his voice, "And second of all, what the hell else are we going to do?"

"We-" Naruto froze, realizing that he really didn't have any suggestions.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Shikamaru replied, pointing at his showing cards, "Nice ace of spades by the way."

"Hey!" Naruto pulled the cards to his chest, "No cheating!"

"If anyone is cheating it's you." Kiba glared, shoving a hand into the nearby bowl of popcorn, "Too bad stupidity doesn't cut it for you."

"Hey! I-" Naruto halted, replaying Kiba's words in his head, "I don't get it."

"Yeah, I got the first part but the second part was a little unclear?" Shikamaru chided in, also examining Kiba.

"Whatever!" he dismissed them, "Let's just play cards!"

Neither of his friends seemed aware that Naruto was already playing cards with them, the game of seeing Sasuke behind their backs.

And he wasn't showing a single card.

* * *

**Sorry, this was short but it accomplished its plot goal. I'm tired you guys, so tired T-T**

**but no sleep for me~!**

**REview~!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Lock-in**

He didn't want to go.

When Sasuke fluttered his eyes open that morning, the morning, of the lock-down, he just knew that he wanted to stay there, in Naruto's apartment, probably was...breathtaking to look at in the morning. He might sleep with his mouth hanging open, and drool dribbling down his check, but it was cute.

And he convinced this poor soul that he was going to be there for a long time when in reality Suigetsu was probably about to do something awful to him and Sasuke wasn't going to do shit about it. For a second, he almost woke Naruto up to confess everything but the threats haunted him into hesitation.

No, that probably wasn't a good idea.

Naruto stretched out, his warning that he was awake, and looked up at Sasuke, "Morning creep."

"Good morning sneak." Sasuke shot back without missing a beat, making Naruto laugh without fail.

"Ouch, that hurts." Naruto mocked pain, clutching his chest as he sat up, "I'm going to get ready for the party thing."

"It's 3 o'clock, the party doesn't start till six?" Sasuke questioned, watching as Naruto stretched, arching his back, "Are you that excited?"

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged, starting to stand, Sasuke reached out, shoving the back down onto the bed, pinning him to the sheets. "Let's stay, Naruto, you and me in bed."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde cocked head to one side, gently pushing the other boy away with a laugh, "You've been talking about this thing more than I've heard you talk about anything."

"Yeah well, things change and…" Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, just enjoying the touch as he whispered the rest, "right now, I'd rather be with you, right here."

"EW, you're getting all mushy on me, it's not like you." Naruto teased, pulling away, "Where's my dominatrix?"

"I'm retiring the whip." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Awl." Naruto groaned with a fake pout, smirking slightly as he stretched with his arms reaching toward the ceiling, his shirt pulled up revealing his stomached just the way Sasuke liked it too, "If you retired the whip, who's the going to punish me when I'm bad?"

"Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked in response, satisfied when he was instantly shoved by Naruto, down on the bed.

"That's not funny asshole!" Naruto nearly laughed, climbing on top of him. For a minute they just sat there, staring at each other. "Hey, can we do it again?"

"Sure, cause you'll have plenty of time to get ready after you do it with me right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, not responding to the hug Naruto encompassed him in.

" Will you let that go! I'm asking for sex, take it!" Naruto pleaded, nearing a whine as he kicked his feet, "Please?"

What was he doing? This really was a great time for sex.

"Fine." Sasuke replied, pretending not to be interested as he sat up and pulled Naruto more on his lap. "We'll have sex then."

"Why do you have to say it like that when you're already hard?" Naruto asked, earning a glare from him, right this was sex, he shouldn't be talking. Instead, Naruto pulled his shirt off, getting up from his position just enough to take off his pants. Sasuke, who was taking off his own clothes, seemed more distracted than usual by the sight.

Because he was going to get it right this time.

"Do you have lotion or something?" he asked, watching as Naruto opened a drawer nearby and pulled out a large thing of lotion.

"What do we need this for, we didn't do this last time?" Naruto questioned, opening the cap to sniff its contents. Coconut, Sasuke could smell it to.

"Last time we did it, I spent an abundance of time giving you hand jobs and fingering you beforehand." Sasuke explained, holding his hands out for Naruto to squeeze some on his hands with a light blush on his face. "We haven't done that in forever now."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, throwing the lotion bottle behind him, it landed with a flood and a splat that suggested a mess to clean up later, "You're a neglectful sex-friend lately."

"Shut-up." Sasuke warned, pulling him into a kiss. Last time, he was really excited. This time, it feels like his heart is beating so agonizingly fast that it almost hurt, and the feel of Naruto's skin beneath his fingertips was all he felt like he needed.

But he really didn't want to disappoint Naruto again.

"Ah!" Naruto broke the kiss, pushing against the fingers that just entered him, grinding against his crotch in the process. His face was flushed, eyes closed as he whimpered against Sasuke. He couldn't look anymore, he was going to lose it before it even started.

With that said he pulled the blonde closer for a deeper kiss, enjoy the moan that filled his mouth, and shut his eyes so that he could calm down. With the lotion still left on his hands, he started pumping himself, ignoring the protesting groans from Naruto. "No, don't stop."

"Shut-hn-up." Sasuke attempted to order, gripping the blonde's hips, "You want it so bad do it yourself."

Naruto blushed, leaning into the caresses Sasuke was giving to him as he lowered himself onto Sasuke's hard burning member. "Oh."

"Move." Sasuke ordered, Naruto obeyed swiftly, bouncing in place. He almost lost himself in the tight heat, it squeezed him so sweetly. Fearfully, he opened his eyes, watching Naruto thrust wildly, his head thrown back, letting out little moans.

No he couldn't do it.

He grasped Naruto's hips tighter, lifting him with ease and throwing him on his back to the side of the bed. "Wha-no!" He ignored the whining as he pulled Naruto's legs up in the air and over his shoulders, Naruto had quieted down and was now watching him, panting and squirming a little in his grip. "Hurry, come on!"

Oh perfect. Sasuke smirked,pulling his hand back and bring it down hard with a loud smack against Naruto's ass. "AH!" Naruto frowned before breaking out into a small grin, "Un-I thought you were retiring the whip?"

"I lied." Sasuke smiled, kissing him again before re-entering, he could feel Naruto shudder and shaking under him. Begging silently for more. And Sasuke gave it to him, thrusting wildly, increasing his pace.

"AH! There, please. Hm.'' Naruto gripped his shoulder hard, arching his back off the bed as he continued to plead, "More." Faster, he kissed Naruto's neck, listening to the headboard bump against the wall mingling with the sound of Naruto's moans floating in the air. It was a symphony. "I-I'm..."

He ignored the warning, slowing his pace down as Naruto came. He shited on his knees a bit, taking in the sight of the flustered looking blonde with wild hair and sticky white mess coating his stomach. It was really too much, he started thrusting faster again, enjoying the whimpers that flooded from Naruto's mouth as his cock hardened again.

Sasuke lifted his legs higher, pushing deeper and deeper, the tight heat swallowed him whole, begging for everything he had.

"Hm, sorry." Naruto groaned out, coming for a second time. "I-I can't, please."

"Please what?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward to kiss him again, whispering, "What do you want? Na-ru-to."

"I want-ah, you to come." Naruto answered, his eyes squeezed tightly together, "Please."

"Why?" Sasuke teased, another kiss, a smirk, he was enjoying every second of this, "Wouldn't that end too quickly?"

"No, please." Naruto begged, his face was now a full tomato red, "I-I'll never say that again."

"Never?" Sasuke asked, thrusting faster, Naruto could only reply with a slight nod as he bit down on his lips and tried not to moan loudly. "Okay then."

He let it go, releasing into Naruto, pulling out and resting on top of the blonde feeling fully satisfied.

"Sometimes I wonder if you get most of your kicks from torturing me." Naruto commented, kissing Sasuke on his cheek with a laugh, "You are definitely the best sex-friend."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, placing a kiss in reply on the blonde's forehead, "We're not sex friends."

"Huh? Then what are we?" Naruto asked watching as Sasuke, who was still laying on top of him, propped his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbows digging in the mattress. He was examining Naruto, taking in how he looked in the sunlight against the white sheets, how everything about him glowed all the time.

"We're more than that?" Sasuke answered, a reluctance emerging from his tone, "But I don't know what that is."

"Well." Naruto shrugged, tugging a bit on the end of his hair, "I'm game for finding out."

For the rest of the time spent in that apartment, Sasuke wished he was game to.

But he just wasn't.

* * *

**My god I hope that lemon was better, I mean the first one was supposed to be a little ehh, but this one was supposed to be good and I'm so freaking nervous about it, its not funny.  
**

**Oh man.**

**It's technically my second lemon but to me its more like my first**

**Review T-T**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Truth**

He was happy.

Sasuke and him could be out, in public, without having to worry about his friends or anything. It was, awesome. Well, that and the sex was definitely a mood booster, he made a mental note to insult Sasuke as much as possible before sex from then on.

In the meantime, he was enjoying himself. "So what's this party for anyway?"

"Well..." Sasuke replied, looking around the masses of people, "They lock all of us on this floor for a while, and we walk around and play whatever games they have or contests or activities, and then we go home."

"Eh, sounds okay to me." Naruto shrugged, looking around, "That looks interesting."

He pointed to a room that read "Apple-bobbing" in large pink letters surrounded by cheesy stickers of large apples on them, he grabbed Sasuke arm and started dragging him along, not noticing when he collided with a chick curring a bowl of fruit punch.

"Shit!" they both said throwing their arms in the air as the bowl dropped to the floor, the girl with red hair and glasses glared at him, "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, realizing that he was soaked in the sticky mess.

"Don't be sorry! Help me clean this up!" She pointed to the bowl, gesturing around it at the spilled red contents littering the floor, "Go get paper towels."

He dared not to obey and pulled Sasuke along with him toward the bathrooms where lines of people we shuffled together, squeezing in and out. Sasuke pulled his arm at the sight, "There's an empty bathroom this way." Naruto followed him blindly through the crowd until they were in an abandoned area of the building.

The bathroom was just in view, and Naruto considered for a second that Sasuke might be scheming for a private sex session, but that was before a familiar face turned the corner plastered with an arrogant smile and equipped with a wave.

"Hey, there, Naruto." Suigetsu smiled at him, burying his hands in his pockets, "How are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in somewhat of a panic, not because Suigetsu was here without the company of his friends but because Sasuke was here with him. God knows what Suigetsu would do with that. Sasuke looked slightly shocked, and yet expecting.

"I see Sasuke is here with you." Suigetsu pointed at Sasuke like he wasn't even there, "He's a really good friend, right Naruto, or boyfriend whichever way you roll these days. Have you told Sasuke about why you went to an insane asylum, because honestly, having such a good...whatever around all the time is so rewarding, I think he'd have the right to know don't you?"

"I told him." Naruto glared, taking one step in front of Sasuke. "What's it to you?"

"Really?" Suigetsu questioned, taking the time to laugh briefly, "So you told him about the voices, the demon in your house, and lets not forget the death of your parents."

Naruto froze, feeling Sasuke slowly move out from behind. He was afraid to see the look on his face, everything he just said sounded a lot crazier than it actually was and it was things that hinted to all the details he neglected to share with Sasuke that one time. "Its not how it sounds."

"Did you know that this little nutcase killed my neighbor Sasuke, have I ever mentioned that in our talks?" Suigetsu turned his attention to Sasuke this time, Naruto slowly looked over to see Sasuke staring at Suigetsu intently with his mouth gaping slightly open.

"Talks?" Naruto caught up slowly, catching Sasuke's attention. They shared a look briefly, before he looked away into the opposite direction.

"That's right." Suigetsu shrugged, "Your little boyfriend here is a genius, did you know that? He's been scheming with me for months about how to get you down, and then it just occured to be that I could accomplish both of our goals right here right now. He gave me pictures to use, helped me set up dates, they all failed but that was my fault, I admit that."

Naruto's eyes never wandered from Sasuke's form, those dark eyes were hidden beneath a mess of his hair, those arms that we holding him just this morning were clutch tightly crossed against his chest. The blonde drank it all in, drowning in the sight until nothing else mattered. It was just him and Sasuke. No Suigetsu chattering the background, no sticky feelings on his matted down clothes, no echoing laughter. No, there was just Sasuke, standing in the dark hall seemingly huddled into himself. "Is it true?"

There was silence; the whole world seemed to be waiting for an answer, just even a slight exhale, from him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pressed, and then he felt it. That familiar intensity he felt all the time emitting from those eyes pressed into him now, he waited.

"Yes." The answer was strong, pelting the wind out of his lungs as waves of shock echoed throughout his system. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. Laughter crushed in, squeezing him tightly.

So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He ran.

The darkness closed in, swallowing him whole. Eye's open or closed; it made no difference as he sprang forward, desperately hunting for light.

"Naruto!" the blonde screeched to a halt, swallowing hard when a figure ran past, gripping his hand firmly and leading him down a different direction. It dragged him all the way out the door, into a sunsetting sky sinking into the earth over the side of their school. Leading him to safety.

But that's always what Shikamaru does best.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Wait**

Wait.

One word, pressed firmly to the roof of his mouth, stuck on the tip of his tongue ready to roll out, propelled by air. But it wouldn't come, he grasped the edges of his shirt, twisting the cloth together, willing it away.

Wait.

One step, they moved all on their own, his feet, in not a run and not a walk but something in between. Fingers curled into fists, blood rushed to the tips of his fingers, squeezed into a hot pink, his mind begging, screaming, for a will to call.

Wait.

One thought, simmering in the darkness hovered above him, a temporary salvation. These feelings, this fleeting moment, wasn't supposed to be. He could pretend he could reach out and squash it all into the heat of the past and it'd be done.

Wait.

One memory floods in from the light, sucking all the energy. Laughing, kissing, pulling, feeling; the flutter is endless, settling into the nook of his chest, pushing him forward, faster now, a run. He could feel the ends of his hair whipping madly, slapping against his head, and the wind created by the swing of his arms.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, but it was too late.

* * *

**I have to admit, I don't remember writing this but hey, I still like it XD so here it is!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Let's Go**

"Naruto, I'm leaving."

The blonde looked up from the pavement, Shikamaru was clutching his shoulders, they were in the school parking lot now. Sasuke was just inside. The thought drove him crazy.

"Naruto, focus." Shikamaru urged, gripping his friends attention again. Naruto watched as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a set of keys, they jingled in the air and Naruto realized the car they were standing by was Shikamaru's step dads. Mariko waved from inside, she was strapped in a car seat surrounded by a few bags, clutching her hybrid stuffed animal. "I'm leaving, do you want to come with me?"

"But..." Naruto gestured toward the vehicle, "This is your step-dad's car?"

"So, screw him." Shikamaru shook his head, lifting up his shirt to reveal a cocktail of fresh bruises burning there, "He went after me again, but this time was worse. He got pissed off when he found Mariko hiding in a closet upstairs and smacked her, I lost my temper and beat him up."

Naruto stared at his friends pleading eyes, he wanted to leave. The apartment, the people, Sasuke, everything. He wanted a new start.

"I can't stay anymore, I need to go before he wakes up from his drunken stupor and starts looking for us. I'm tired of living this way!" Shikamaru gripped his shoulders again, "I know that you're just as tired of the bullshit around here as I am! All this shit with Suigetsu which doesn't make any damn sense, and Sasuke, its stupid shit. So are you coming or not?"

Naruto nodded, taking one last look around him. Could he really just disappear, just like that? "I just...want to make one stop before I do."

"Alright, then let's go."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Regret**

Sasuke raced for Naruto's apartment, he had to catch him! The blonde was probably hiding there, waiting for him, waiting for answers. He wanted to say so many things to Naruto.

He wanted to say that he changed his mind! That things weren't the way he thought they were, and that he really care about his past, or anything! He didn't give a damn about the future, or the other fish in the sea and Shikamaru was right, looking at it all, just staring at it made him feel like an idiot.

Because he just gave up someone for a future he couldn't even fucking see anymore.

And out of fear for an embarrassment that Naruto's suffered a million times.

What the hell did that make him?

Somehow Sasuke came to the conclusion that Naruto would probably call him an asshole right now, and that was fair because the shoe seemed to fit too damn nice for his comfort. The apartment was finally in view, he treaded up the stairs and knocked on the surface hard.

Nothing.

He knocked again, harder.

Nothing.

So Naruto wasn't here yet? He'd just wait, and he did just that, for hours.

Nothing.

This was ridiculous, Naruto had to come home, he had to be here. "Naruto!" he knocked again, "Naruto!"

Still nothing.

And if he didn't get home soon, Kakashi was going to murder him, not that he didn't deserve it at this point. Feeling like total mountains of shit, Sasuke climbed down the stairs, every inch of his own decent put him knee deep in his own filthy nonsense and he couldn't stand a bit of it.

The walk back home was long, exhausting, and numbing. He was at a point where he couldn't think anymore simply because he didn't want to, the only thing on his mind was the next step, and then the next step, and then another one until it all ran together in a continuous flow.

And before he knew it his feet were carrying him right through the front door of his house, where he could hear Kakashi rummaging in the kitchen, pausing only to peek over to the entrance and ask, "Where have you been?"

"Around." Sasuke shrugged, following the flow into his room where Kakashi took a hint and left him alone, not that he wouldn't be bothered later. He plopped on his bed, images of Naruto and him swarmed so to push them out he stared out the window, where a piece of paper was flapping in the light wind. What was that? He pulled up the window, opening it just enough for him to stick his hand out and pull off the piece of paper and scotch tape it was attached to. It said his name in the front, written in a big fat red marker, he unfolded it open.

_I can't tell you what to do. Shikamaru keeps trying to explain all these reasons and all this stuff, but I don't really follow all of it right now. I guess, if you did what ever you did for a reason, you better make it worth it. I know there are still a lot of things you really don't know about me that sound crazy, that's my fault._

_I'm leaving with Shikamaru to somewhere right now, I don't really know where. The future seems really crazy right now for me._

_But as for our future, I don't really know if I ever want to see you again._

_Naruto._

The letter crumpled in his hands, and for the third time in his life, he felt loss.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Do you think we'll ever figure this out?" Iruka questioned, rubbing his forehead as he paced the floors of Kakashi's office.

"Honestly." Kakashi shook his head, "Probably not. Wherever those kids ran off to, I'm sure they'll be fine. I doubt Shikamaru would leave Naruto, and he's too smart to get them in trouble."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?!" Iruka fumed, plopping down into a comfy chair on the far side of the room.

"I don't like it either, but its all we can do. Sasuke won't talk to me, none of the kids seem to know anything, Kiba told me to fuck off and also won't ever turn on his friends, and Shikamaru's step-dad can't talk." Kakashi explained, catching Iruka's attention.

"Why can't he talk?" Iruka asked, frowning.

"Because..." Kakashi shook his head, "he's dead."

* * *

**I was really planning on that to be longer but it just wasn't working out. Anyway, Love Me Again, which is the sequel to this, will be posted soon. And it will be twice as better as this one. More revealing, more comedy, and defiantly more romance. And a lot less stupid -_-, im talking about Sasuke btw, also whats his name wont be involved so that makes things easier. **

**Thanks for reading along :D Im glad to actually finish this~! **

**And I really just want to say, I need freaking sleep.**

**REview~!**


End file.
